Rosati-Kain
by Axisor
Summary: The time has come for the G-boys to go to school again--only Wufei makes the arrangements this time & they end up in an all GIRLS school... oh... how will they fair?**Last**Chapter*Up**
1. Rosati Kain

Rosati-Kain  
By Axisor  
  
Okay... this is the requested 'sequel' to Kuusou. You might not see the connection, those of you who have read Kuusou, so I'll explain it. Okay, Kuusou was a non-fiction fic because it was really a bunch of daydreams that I had had in my math class and just wrote them down with me 'waking up' at the end. This fic is like a sequel/prequel kind of thing. It takes place with the boys going to my high school, which, lets just say, is not the average school.... R&R-thanks! (I'll refuse to write/post more if I don't get reviews.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is a real school (not owned by me either)  
  
*****************************************  
  
The five boys stood outside their new school and stared up at all three floors. It looked very impressive and rather old, which it had a right to since it WAS old. After a few minutes of looking at the school, Rashid and Abdul led them into the lobby of the building.  
  
As the two adults talked to the secretaries, the pilots explored the small lobby. Very soon it became clear what kind of private school they were in. "Catholic?! We're in a CATHOLIC private high school Wufei! What did you do?" Heero said between clenched teeth scaring, or at least startling, the other boys with his sudden out of character flash of intense anger. (What would you expect, though? Heero-- our lovable little Mr. I-am-not-a-pacifist-- just figured out that his new school had a good chance of being stocked-full with PACIFISTS! He was having enough trouble just dealing with Relena's pacifistic ideas. Now he probably had almost 400 times that, at least.)  
  
Of course, if they had done their research on the school and/or read about it, they would have known it was Catholic although, the cathedral across the street should have been a hint too--and they did see it. Duo even said, "Cool, a church. I can go there and it'll be just like old times again." Another good point--and probably a more important one too--any research would have led to would be the discovery of, the other category this Catholic private high school is classified under; they had to find that out the hard way, too.  
  
So, Quatre stepped in before the VERY angry Heero slugged Wufei. "This is out first day of school here, Heero. At least wait a day before you get us in trouble. Besides, you are the one who didn't want to deal with getting us in a new school so if you were going to be picky, you should have done it yourself instead of leaving it for Wufei to do."  
  
"Hey, at least they don't have a stuffy uniform like some of those schools we've each attended," Duo laughed as he wrapped his arms around Heero and Quatre's necks and led the group back over to the adults. "Khaki or navy blue bottoms and a uniform polo--not even needed to be tucked in. How UN-stuffy is that?"  
  
"Here are their schedules and locks," the secretary, Mrs. Wicks said as she laid the materials out on the counter. Then she looked up to see the teens approaching, "And are these our..."  
  
"New students? Yes, we are," Trowa said as hr looked over the papers. Finding the set with 'Trowa Barton' on it, he picked the packet and began to look at it.  
  
"But-- but there must be some kind of mistake."  
  
"What kind of mistake? Aren't master Quatre and his friends registered at this school?" Rashid asked defensively. He wasn't about to let anything happen to the Winner heir, and handed Quatre his stuff as if that proved it.  
  
"They must be to have schedules, but you see--"  
  
"If we're registered here, then we must go here." Heero said practically. "It's that simple," then took his papers off of the counter.  
  
"Yes, ordinarily it would be, but you see--"  
  
"The forms were filled out and we're obviously in the computer system. We now go here," Wufei said plainly then received an elbow from Duo perfectly timed so that he couldn't rudely add "woman." As he spoke, both boys went up and got their schedules and locks.  
  
"Hey-- I bet I can find my locker before you guys can," Duo said eagerly as he started down the hall with the other boys close behind.  
  
"So what is the problem?" Abdul asked as he watched the group go off.  
  
"Well, it's simple. This school isn't co-ed." Mrs. Wicks paused to see if the two men had figured out the problem with that simple slue, but needed to continue to say, "Rosati-Kain is all girls."  
  
  
  
After traveling about 100 feet or so, they realized they had no idea where lockers with the numbers in the five and six hundreds would be in a three story building. "Maybe we should go back and ask the secretary for directions or maybe a map or something," Quatre commented after they argued for a little bit.  
  
"No," Heero said simply then began the task of puzzling out their problem.  
  
"Um... guys..." Duo said, trying to get their attention.  
  
"She's just a woman." Wufei started to say, but stopped when Trowa started to speak over him and he realized everyone was ignoring his typical sexist comment.  
  
"She didn't seem all that interested in helping us to begin with, Quatre," Trowa said with a shrug.  
  
"Hey-- guys," Duo said incisively-- although that was treated as part of the background noise.  
  
"Well, we need to find it soon so we won't be late for homeroom." Quatre was trying to convince his friends that they did need to get help, no matter what they thought.  
  
"We will, Quatre. Don't worry." Heero said calmly, as he thought about bringing out his laptop and seeing if he had downloaded the floor plan with the locker locations or not. He hadn't thought it an important fact before then.  
  
"GUYS!!!" Duo yelled at them, thoroughly annoyed at being ignored.  
  
"What Maxwell!?" Wufei snapped.  
  
"The natives are circling." He replied softly.  
  
"What?" or something along that line came from everyone. Duo practically threw his hands in the air to pull out his hair before he turned Quatre and Trowa around in a quick motion to show them what he meant.  
  
"We've been surrounded." Those words made the other two boys turn around and drop immediately into a fighter's crouch, and then slowly come out of it as they saw 'the enemy.'  
  
About five feet away, all around them like a ring, stood high school girls. They pretended they weren't paying all that much attention to the boys and that everything was normal. They talked quietly amongst themselves and watched the young men out of the corners of their eyes. As they talked the volume quickly grew, as it will with girls yakking excitedly, until it reached the point that the boys in the center of the circle standing with backpack-toting back to backpack-toting back could clearly understand what was being said.  
  
They ignored most of the conversations, since they were more or less useless noise when it came right down to it, but certain comments did catch even their confused ears. Comments such as "He's a cutie/hottie" and "I wonder if he's available/datable" were real attention getters, but were ignored for the most part and the only reactions they received were, on the whole, the tensing of muscles in preparation for fighting any jealous boyfriends who might overhear those remarks. It was remarks like "What are they doing here?" and "Should we tell the office?" or "Did I miss an announcement?" but especially "Why are they in our uniforms?" which caught the pilots' ears most of all.  
  
Duo responded to the last one by saying, "Because we go here now," in the most perfect "Well, DUH!" voice anyone could manage.  
  
More than half (practically all, to tell the truth) of the heads snapped all the way around at that comment. A sudden dramatic silence spread throughout the entire first floor as those present digested this bit of "common" knowledge. Wheels could be seen turning, followed by eyes widening and the hall going from pin-drop silent to practically rock-concert loud. The boys were assaulted from all sides as the five-foot ring collapsed to nothing and girls kept asking half-questions of "How did--?" "What happened to--?" "When did they--?" "You're sure that--?" (A very popular one) "Did they really--?" and others like that over one another's questions to each other and the boys, which added to the noise. The noise became louder and more painful than anything of that sort the boys had ever experienced, even Trowa and his circus job.  
  
Heero reached back for his not-present gun, then cursed silently in Japanese for leaving it at home. Quatre tried to step back away from the girls and slipped since he couldn't go anywhere with all the bodies pressed that tightly together. Wufei begrudgingly put with this commotion since he really didn't have a choice and spoke rapidly in Chinese about stupid weak onna but since the girls couldn't understand him they just found it a turn-on. Duo, on the other hand, was just lapping up the attention and welcoming with open arms and a warm smile. Trowa actually thought of jumping up to grab the ceiling's crossbeam (conveniently located directly about their heads) then swinging, flipping, and whatever else it took for him to get away to safety. The split-second before he took off, though, silence did come, but far too abruptly to be natural.  
  
That silence was broken by: "Ladies! What's all this racket for?" There were mumbled responses and then the girls around the pilots abruptly found something else to do. The five suddenly exposed teenage boys were left standing all alone in the middle of the hall with a very angry woman before them. She crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes, and calmly said, "And what are you doing here?"  
  
The woman before them had a presence about her that grabbed the multi-cultured group's full attention and held them temporarily speechless and caused them all to drop their backpacks to the ground. Now whether this presence was present because of the way the girls had reacted to her or because of her manly build or if the manly build was the reason for the girls reaction to cause the presence is debatable, and a potential headache. Although when you get down to it, it doesn't really matter why she had the presence that held them speechless just that it was there and that it's effects didn't break until she said: "do I get an answer... gentlemen?"  
  
Wufei was the first to come to and stepped forward to speak, "We're trying to find our lockers so we can get to our classes, wo-"  
  
Shingami, thank God, realized the potential danger of having Wufei talking to this obvious teacher. He stepped up right behind Wufei and covered the martial artist's mouth, just in time to cut off the full approach of the insult, and yanked him backward. Holding his "co-worker" back, braced against his own body, Duo said, "Please excuse our Chinese-man here. He sometimes had trouble adjusting to different CULtures."  
  
Guess which word Wufei elbowed him in the stomach during. With a quick twist and a bit of manipulation, Wufei got away from Duo's grip and threw him to the ground with a thud as his back made contact with the hard surface. "Hands off, American-boy. I don't need the Braided-Wonder to make excuses for me, especially not to a--"  
  
"Like you can talk, Ponytail-Puss! Just shove it and don't ruin the political magic Quatre's working for us to cover this mess." Duo said as he got up. Hero and Trowa slid between the two pilots before they couldn't fight any further.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre had made introductions and was working his "political magic," as Duo put it, on this teacher, Ms. Mueller. "Please excuse my friends, ma'am. Wufei's... a little stressed today, and Duo's having too much fun to let him ruin it. They aren't ah... normally like this," then silently added, "this bad."  
  
"And you're telling me this because...?"  
  
He was a little startled by that unexpected remark, but that was okay. He could play diplomat a little longer. "Well, you see, we didn't want our friends' actions to ruin your first impression of us as students."  
  
"As-as," she stuttered in surprise. "As students?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. That's probably why you don't recognize us," Quatre, with an understanding smile on his face. "This is our first day."  
  
This was new one for Ms. Mueller. She hadn't expected this situation at her alma mater. "Are you sure? Wait-- of course you think you are," then mumbled something about boys assuming. After she collected herself again, she said, "I think there's been a mistake."  
  
"Why is EVERYONE saying that!?" Duo almost yelled, thoroughly exasperated. "We're registered here. We're in the computers. We've got schedules, locks, and everything. HE-- heck, even all of our tuitions been paid in full and cleared, as well. Now will someone tell me why with all that processed, there still can be a MISTAKE?"  
  
"What's going on here?" A woman's voice was heard coming from behind Ms. Mueller. Ms. Mueller studied the young men for a moment then turned to face this woman while blocking them from view.  
  
"Sister, were we expecting any new students today?"  
  
The nun sounded surprised as she replied, "Yes, five. Their records show them to be excellent students and already they've paid every last penny to come here. I was going to check with the office to see if they've arrived yet."  
  
"Well... I think they're here." Then she pivoted to show the nun the students hidden behind her. "_Boys_ this is Sister Joan, the principal. Sr. Joan, I'd like to introduce Quatre Raberba Winner, Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton. The one with the ponytail is Chang Wufei and the braided one is Duo Maxwell, if I got all that right." Quatre gave her a nod and a smile.  
  
The principal's eyes widened and she had trouble saying: "The new students? No-there must be some mistake. They can't be."  
  
"WHY IS everyone saying that!?" Duo did yell, until Heero clamped his hand over Duo's mouth and muffled the noise.  
  
Heero then leaned close to his captive's ear and clearly annunciated, "Duo, be quiet. It's not helping." When Duo stopped struggling to say something and just nodded, Heero removed his hand.  
  
"As crazy as this may sound, Duo does have a point." Quatre said softly. "Why _is_ everyone saying that as soon as they look at us?"  
  
"I believe I can explain that, Master Quatre," Rashid said as he and Abdul came walking down the hall. "You see, there _has_ been a mistake made. The school you insist that you now attend is an all-girls school."  
  
There was an utter silence for a few moments before a deafening sound echoed through the hallways as the boys all yelled :  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?"  
  
*****************************************  
SO?????? How'd you like it? HUH? Feedback-- or no more story for you! LOL! I like this a bunch but then again, I've been known to have VERY different tastes than anyone else. I'd REALLY like some Reviews. Tell me if it sucked, if you liked it, if you think I should take it off and burn it.... whatever.  
  
Also-- please give some ideas about where I should go with this in my next I know part of what I'm going to do-- but after that ::shrugs:: who knows? Let's just say that the 'Ponytail-Puss' is going to have an interesting time in this school, don't you think?  
  
Hey--- you could even suggest some classes (but no home-EC we of Rosati don't have it so I don't know how to do it let alone write about it)  
  
I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, Sailor_Silver_Moon for helping me out with this. She was a great help and I suggest you ALL go check her stuff out!  
  
Thanx, Axisor  
:þ  
  
Oh-- I got a Q for you (although it might seem odd and off the wall but....) Does Zechs/Millardo count as one of the G-Boys or not? Or is he a G-man? Of course aren't G-men cops? Please help me figure this out (we had a debate about it at school) Thanx again  
  



	2. Rosati-Kain--Chapter 2

Rosati-Kain--Part 2  
By: Axisor  
  
The wanted part 2 of Rosati-Kain, the "sequel" to "Kuusou." Oh-- and an FYI for anyone who cares, The Village is going to stay up but the reason the next part wasn't up on schedule was because I didn't have it finished being thought through, let alone written, or typed for that matter.  
  
Oh-- and I think that the boys' first day has turned into a snow-schedule day (for lack of a better explanation as to why there is such a long period of time before homeroom).  
  
I own nothing. Don't sue. I'm already going broke because of X-Mas. The school does exist, but it's not mine either (just one that I'm attending)  
  
********************************************************  
The meeting with Sister Joan went about as well as could be expected. (That would be the meeting to figure out the what and how's of what had happened and the same of what _will_ happen to deal with that.) Actually, when you consider what could have happened and what should have happened, it probably turned out better than could be expected, or realistically hoped for, depending on who you are. Wufei most definitely would disagree, but ya' know what? That's probably just him.  
  
The decision made was that the boys would attend Rosati until another school could be found to take them-- er... transfer them to and the money and records were transferred over and all of the other happy stuff that goes along the same line. We now join our heroes as they journeyed into the unknown territory of their new all-girl (with five very special, very unique, and (most likely) very temporary exceptions) school.  
  
They trudged down the hall, took a left then a right, went past the café (a.k.a. the cafeteria) and into the gym. They went straight into the locker room where their newly assigned lockers were located separate from everyone else, until Mr. Kelly, the school's handyman, had the opportunity to move the lockers somewhere else, the R-Kade or the convent, for example.  
  
"They're joking, right? About the whole convent thing?" Duo asked as they put, or in his case chucked, the last of their stuff into the lockers and locked them (in accordance with the school's policy). "Not that I have anything against the religious, but a convent? I just don't want to have to go to a nunnery full of old nuns every time I need something." He added quickly as they left.  
  
"Well I don't want to be in a school full of pacifists," Heero said in a level voice (the level it would be at would read as "ANGER") and shooting an on-target, patented DeathGlare at Wufei.  
  
"Like I want to be in a school full of weak onnas?!" Wufei's voice echoed through the gym.  
  
"You can't blame that on us," Trowa said as they past the café hall. Some girls were sitting there by their lockers looked up in surprise. Duo lagged behind to... ah... "explain the situation" to the girls as the rest of the group walked on.  
  
"I didn't know it was ALL girls!" Wufei protested. "The modular schedule they have here is perfect for our 'after school' job."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"It's obvious, Barton, if you would look at your schedule." Wufei practically sneered. "See all those mods marked 'unscheduled'? That means we have no classes and no specific places we _have_ to be at those times. We can easily sneak out, do some Preventer's work, and then sneak back in without anyone knowing. Look around at their lack of security. _We_ can easily sneak out and back in. The most we'd ever have to do is hop a fence, and we don't really have to do that!"  
  
"Yeah... I'm sure that's all you had on your mind, Wufei. I bet Sally Po's transfer here had nothing to do with your decision at all." Quatre remarked casually.  
  
Wufei tried to look indignant and give a corresponding remark, but Trowa spoke up. "Do you _really_ believe five boys would be allowed to go wherever and do whatever unsupervised in an all _girls_ school."  
  
"I DIDN'T know it was at the time," Wufei cried in outburst but quickly regained control. "Look-- here comes Maxwell." Subtle change of topic, right?  
  
"Hey guys-- I was thinkin'--"  
  
It was too open--too tempting-- and someone just had to rise to the challenge. It was Wufei who stepped forward and made the smart-ass comment "Wait, let me record this momentous occasion in my agenda."  
  
"Oh great Wufei! You made me forget what I was thinking."  
  
"Well, that was a short lived occasion," Wufei said as he put his agenda and pen away.  
  
BBBRRRRIIIIIIIIII--  
  
"Is that their bell?!" Quatre yelled over the unnaturally loud sound and the flood of girls pushing past them while he ducked the flying pen.  
  
--IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--  
  
"Shut off already!" Heero said, not too calmly. The bell was beginning to sound way too much like a base's security breach alarm for his tastes.  
  
--IIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
"Guess we should find our homerooms, too," Trowa said as he brought up his packet of papers (which he at least thought enough in advance to not lock them in the locker).  
  
"Nah-- we don't have to," Duo drawled as the group started down the hall. "Don't you remember? We have to go to, like, room 38-- or maybe it was 39, for some announcement thingy or something like that."  
  
As Duo was saying that, everyone else began to remember those instructions. So they took a left in the R-Kade then took the stairs which came up on their right all the way up to third floor, following some struggling panting freshman and seniors alike. As the boys traveled, they discovered their new classmates were concentrating on "making it to third floor" than who was around them and began to talk amongst themselves again.  
  
"Duo, you didn't have to be so adamant about us going here," Heero said, actually _starting_ the conversation.  
  
"Why Heero, whatever do you mean?" Duo asked with a "Southern Belle" accent while trying to play innocent.  
  
Quatre didn't get the joke, however. "I believe he was talking about your 'we have to go to school because it's against the law not to and since we're enrolled here, we need to go to school here' speech."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes at Quatre, let out an annoyed/amused sigh and said, "I knew what he meant. Give me some credit! It's just like when you guys weren't giving me credit for thinking of how they mistook our names for girl names-- HEY! That's it!"  
  
"What's 'it'?" Trowa said with actual signs of surprise in his voice.  
  
"That's what I had thought of earlier, BEFORE Wufei so rudely interrupted me." Duo said crossing his arms and glaring at Wufei. "I couldn't see how they could have mistaken our names to be female and then I figured it out and was _going_ to share it with you."  
  
"Well, spit it out already," Wufei said as they just made it onto the second landing, almost to third floor.  
  
"Fine, but just because you asked so sweetly." I don't think anyone would have been surprised if Duo HAD stuck his tongue out at Wufei with the face he was making. "Around here, boys mainly use the 'generic' names of Brian, Tim, and Steve. Since our names are nothing like that there _really_ isn't anything that could honestly pin them down to either gender, and you consider that there are girls here that with first names like Thao, Mallory, and Vihba, maybe our names didn't seem all that unusual, or masculine. Plus, Quatre is a Winner and the odds he'd be the one male child in that family was 1 to 30, if they even made the connection, probably didn't help much. Right?"  
  
The other boys were stunned, and worried. Wufei grabbed Duo's shoulders and said, "Who are you and what did those onnas do with the real Duo?"  
  
"Nope. They didn't do anything to me--" he seemed a little sad at that "--I'm still the same old Shingami."  
  
"Good." Heero said, and Wufei let him go. "Oh, and something else to think about: 'How will Hilde react when she finds out you're going to an all _girl_ school?' You sure she isn't going to come storming down here and accuse you of being a player?"  
  
That caused Duo to face fault. He frowned a little. Then, with a wry grin, said: "And how do you think Relena is going to react?"  
  
Heero glared briefly at Duo then turned away, crossed his arms, and said, "There is nothing going on between us. Now we better get to 39 for whatever they need us for," which he proceeded to do at a very brisk walk, leaving the other four to silently snicker in his wake.  
  
There were only a few people left in the hall as the boys walked down it with Trowa in the lead of the boys a bit of a distance behind Heero. All around them girls were yelling from one part of the hall to another, pushing and yanking things into lockers, slamming lockers shut, jamming locks locked, and rushing off to various rooms.  
  
BBRRIINNGG!!  
  
The second bell, the bell to signal the start of homeroom, rang short and sweet just as the last girl stepped into a room. Around them the sounds of a morning prayer were heard. Ahead of them, Heero signaled that he had found 39 and proceeded to enter. The prayer ended and two girls could be heard all around the boys saying, "Good mor-morning Rosati!"  
  
Then one voice took charge over the other and said, "Before we start the normal announcements, we have a special announcement from Sr. Joan. Sister?"  
  
They were just outside the doorway when they heard, "Do to an unusual turn of events," Trowa entered the room and ran into Heero standing stock-still. "We have five new temporary students. As soon as they get here I'll--" the other three boys showed up "--Look, here they are now."  
  
Suddenly, the next thing they knew the five boys were looking straight into a video camera's lens. "Why don't you introduce yourselves and tell us a little about your pasts?"  
  
The air pressure in the building suddenly changed as every student swiftly gasped. "Oh... ah... a camera...." The very intelligent remark came from a very wide-eyed Duo. The other boys, minus Trowa, made quiet grunts of agreement.  
  
The air pressure changed again. Squeals and joyful shrieks could be heard coming down and echoing throughout the halls of the building. The two senior announcers were heard be all to say, "So the rumors are true!!" and "YES! We're going co-ed!" Then they slapped hands and Sister Joan said something about how they were only _temporary_ students.  
  
Heero and Wufei swallowed-- hard, when they heard that very same conversation with the very same voices from the hall behind them. They were being taped on a live feed to every room in the building. The situation was one that they had been caught completely unprepared for.  
  
When his four companions didn't make any move to react to what Sister Joan had asked them to do, Trowa sighed and said, taking the unexpectedly offered microphone, "People call me 'Trowa Barton.' I'm 18 and we're all enrolled as juniors here." (I know that probably sounds screwy, but it'll make life easier on me to have Trowa have started school "a year late" than deal with figuring out a senior class schedule too. Oh-- BTW, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is after EW.)  
  
Trowa pressed the mic into Heero's hands. Heero's face paled and he looked like a little lost child. His voice squeaked as he spoke into the thing saying, "Nani?" Trowa reminded him to speak English, "Gomen-- I go by 'Heero Yuy' and that's all you need to know."  
  
Trowa took the mic back from Heero and almost gave it to Wufei but realized at the last moment that Wufei was mumbling near-nonsense in Chinese so Duo received it instead. He just stared at the microphone until Trowa nudged him and muttered "Name and about yourself."  
  
Duo's mind kicked into gear and he said, "My name is Duo Maxwell and I may run high but I'll never tell a lie" automatically and without thinking it through. Trowa didn't think about the drug implications of that statement until it was too late. The typical goofy grin of Duo probably didn't help much either.  
  
Duo numbly handed the mic backwards to Quatre, who said, "My name... is... uh... Quatre Winner." As soon as he said his last name, all of his father's "CEO training" kicked in and he overcame his case of camera-fright which all the boys but Trowa (who had preformed for things like that before with the circus, a benefit the other boys lacked and didn't get anytime before the camera unexpectedly turned on them to try and prepare for) were suffering from. Quatre's voice gained a sudden confidence and he figured out what was going on and exactly what _not_ to say to keep their identities a secret. "I'm from the L-4 space colony and am happy to have this opportunity to learn here, no matter how short that time may be."  
  
Trowa signaled Quatre with a slight tilt of his head the Wufei still needed to go. Quatre immediately saw the Chinese boy was having the worst case of this fright of all the boys so he put his hand on the other boy's shoulder and said, "This is my friend Change Wufei, but you can just call him Wufei. He's one of the few remaining members of the L-5 space colony, which was an all-Chinese colony for all intents and purposes, do if he does or says anything thoroughly rude, please ignore it. He had some trouble adjusting to other cultures due to lack of exposure to them." Then Quatre flashed one of his award-winning smiles and the freshman of 34 and 37 could be heard either sighing or squealing.  
  
Quatre handed the microphone to Trowa who handed it back to the announcer. One of the two seniors flashed this huge flirty grin at Trowa hoping he would give her a similar one back. When she didn't receive one, or any smile at all, she gave a little pout, decided to try again, and asked in a sugary-sweet, tooth-decaying voice, "So you two are from the space colonies? Are you all from there?" while giving Trowa "the eye."  
  
Before Quatre, or any of the other boys, could say anything, Trowa put on his stern, impassive face and stepped in front of his friends. He assumed a 'big brother" role and said, "Don't you have to get back to your _normal_ routine? You mentioned other announcements earlier. Besides, we are supposed to be treated like normal students, _nothing_special_." With a sad, almost puppy-dog like face on, she turned to Sister Joan who glared just as sternly at the girl and agreed with Trowa. Begrudgingly she turned around to her chair and sat down stubbornly. She handed the microphone to her partner and the camera turned away from the boys as the girls started the announcements.  
  
As soon as the camera was off of them, the boys returned to normal. Trowa relaxed his guard and moved to lean against the doorpost. Heero regained his emotionless mask to give the girls and cameraman, Mr. O'Keeffe, a DeathGlare. Duo let out a laugh at their fear and rolled his shoulders some to start relaxing his body again. Wufei detestfully removed Quatre's hand from his shoulder and said, "Keep your hands off of me, _Blondie_." Quatre, for his part, smiled a little less, relaxing those overly tense muscles and collapsed in the rolly chair behind him.  
  
After the announcements, the girls returned to "interviewing" the boys who had relocated themselves to being gathered around the counter/peninsula thing, which worked as a divider between rooms 38 and 39. The girls were doing more flirting than interviewing and came up with more questions then answers for their trouble. Wufei ended up with sore ribs while Duo and Quatre developed sore left and right elbows.  
  
Finally, as the atomic clocks approached 9:27 and the end of homeroom (which normally would have been 8:27, but they _were_ on snow schedule after all) the boys thought it might be smart to figure out where their schedules said they should be. Wufei took one real good look at the three pages of computer printout and shoved it away in disgust and confusion to proclaim quietly through clenched teeth, "This is an unjust schedule. I refuse to waste my time figuring it out if I'm barely going to be here to live through it. I'm going home."  
  
"I don't get it either," Duo practically whined. He was trying to figure out what to do with all the stuff he had gotten that morning but he just couldn't figure it out. "There are computer codes easier to crack!!" He proclaimed as his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. "But I'm not going to give up like a weak little..." 'Woman' would have been the next word, but between Wufei's growling and glaring and looking about ready to throw him to the ground... again, he reconsidered finishing the sentence.  
  
One of the sophomores entering 38 for American History heard him, giggled some, and came over. She took his papers, agenda and a blank schedule, shuffled them a little then arranged them on the counter.  
  
"Here's an explanation of our schedule," she said with a small smile and pointed to the following passage in the agenda:  
  
  
  
THE MODULAR SCHEDULE:  
  
Rosati-Kain High School follows a flexible schedule which offers students a combination of structured and unstructured time. Each day is divided into 26 fifteen-minute modules. Every six days of the cycle repeats itself. Emphasis is placed upon increased student-teacher contact. The advantage of a flexible... (BLAH BLAH BLAH-- I don't want to bore you by quoting any more)  
  
  
  
"Since there are 26 mods in a day and letters in the alphabet," Wufei muttered something like 'In YOUR alphabet!' "So all our mods are lettered A-Z. The letters on the printout match up with the letters on the blank schedule. You fill out this blank schedule, matching them up Day by day, and you follow it. This column tells you where you classes are and this one who your teacher is." She said as she pointed to what she was talking about for Duo. The other boys "casually" watched her explanation. Only Duo and Wufei were the ones willing to admit their problems, though, and Wufei only begrudgingly at that.   
  
"Next, to figure out when you classes start," another sophomore said as she came over. Wufei almost rolled his eyes at them, but (as much as he would hate to admit it) they were telling him exactly what he needed to know. Duo was enjoying the attention and thinking of playing stupid a little more often. "You look at the times next to the letters and they tell you when the mod starts. You get the three minutes before that time to be in the halls to get where you need to go. Today follow this schedule over on the right, our shortened school day schedule, but add an hour to it to get our snow schedule."  
  
"Really?" The other girl asked. "I didn't know that. So snow schedule is just 1:42 with an hour delay?"  
  
"Yeah," one of the seniors said, annoyed at being ignored by the hot guys. "Sophomores... almost as bad as freshman." She maneuvered herself so that she was blocking the two sophomores (who Wufei and Duo liked better than the senior because they were ACTUALLY trying to help, not hit on them, although Wufei still considered them weak) and asked, "Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Could you tell us what 'day' were suppose to follow?" Quatre asked cheerfully.  
  
The senior looked down at Quatre, flipped her head of hair, and said, "Yeah, it's a day 1." Then flipped her head back and looked right at Wufei, "Anything I can do for you?"  
  
"NO." He said abruptly and gathered his things. He led the rest of the guys out. Duo and Quatre lingered a little to apologize for their friends and thank the girls for helping them.  
  
Now a new adventure was about to begin. The boys were going to adventure into the world of classes at this school.  
  
********************************************************  
Hmmmm... I got a little long winded there at that last part, didn't I? Sorry about that, but we have a very different schedule from most schools (At least around here where block-schedules are the norm (AG! GAG! If RK ever does that then we all will seriously complain. We love our schedules, even if it gets a little confusing.))  
  
So, how am I doing? Like it? Hate it? Come on! Tell me peeps! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Give me class suggestions (they're all going to have Morality (Religion) because that's going to be HILARIOUS!!!!) and tell me how you think they should do in it. I'll see what I can do, but we have no home-ec type course so don't suggest that (I wouldn't know how that course would go anyway.  
  
"Thank you" to everyone who helped me with the last question of the previous fic. Now you just got the question for this time (he-he... this is a fun fic!)  
  
Thanx, Axisor  
:þ  
  
OH-- and I'd like to thank my fabulous beta-reader Sailor_Silver_Moon and all those people at Rosati who have kept on my back for more of this story.   



	3. Rosati-Kain--Chapter 3

Rosati-Kain_Part 3  
By Axisor  
  
ENJOY--I command you (lol). Review-- I beseech you. I enjoy all the reviews and they really help. I got plenty of them to post this part. I was impressed. (I'm trying to keep this short.)  
  
Disclaimer-- I own nothing but I'd use my extra X-mas money to buy Trowa (if someone would sell him for that and tell me where to find that deal) but the OC of Trevor (he managed his cameo in this part). The school exists but belongs to the Archdiocese.  
  
********************************************************  
Heero walked down the third floor hallway a little (he really just crossed the hall to room 33) to his first class... something called "Fiber Fabrics." He knew it was an art class (since he used his brilliant sense of deduction in combination with the fact the class was in the art room). He also knew whatever this class was, he needed it as part of his fine art credit, a category his transcript severely lacked, so he had to take it, no matter what. Heero was on edge since Wufei had already botched one thing up (well two, catholic and all-girls) so who knows how many other things he could have screwed up.  
  
He entered the room as the seniors, whose homeroom it was, flooded out. He received smiles, warm and friendly greetings, winks, approving looks, and a butt load of embarrassment (although he wouldn't/couldn't show anyone it). He played "Mr. Stone-Face" until he noticed the girls were slowing down their exit to whisper to each other, therefore hampering his entrance. Then he started to play "Mr. DeathGlare-Face" which received the favorable response of them getting out of his way-- immediately.  
  
Heero sighed as he sat in the closest chair to him. He shifted the wooden chair (and in it too) to get more comfortable (believe me-- even Heero couldn't stand one when you aren't in it right) and saw his comrades following a young woman --a teacher, not a student-- down the hall. "In trouble already..." he tsked.  
  
While waiting for class to start, he worked on some... uh... "paperwork." The Preventers were secretly --very secretly, very covertly, and very sneakily-- rebuilding the Gundams... incase another Marimeia decided to show up. The plan was so crafty they hid it out in the open where anyone could see them built. Those people at the Preventers organization are geniuses... openly using taxpayer money to rebuild those wonderful, magnificent pieces of museum exhibits. "Replicas to help the people remember how bravely the soldiers and rebels fought to bring about the peace the people now live" was the slogan for the campaign (and a LONG slogan at that-- much longer than... say... "Tippecanoe and Tyler Too").  
  
One of the Preventer cover organizations "just happened" to get the contract and that was just a short ride out from RK-- which was that real reason why Wufei chose that school... or at least the _main_ reason. The boys would much rather be near where the "replicas" were being built than far away, but it was too funny and too much fun to make fun of Wufei and Sally Po.  
  
So Heero sat and worked on drawing the design and specs for the "replica" of Wing Zero and figure out what hidden improvements he could add to the "working model." Believe it or not, Heero was so "into" his work he didn't see Sister Ann Marie until she come up behind him and said, "That's a wonderful drawing. Are you here for Graphic Design and Printmaking?"  
  
A _VERY_ startled Heero looked up suddenly at the red-haired nun. With his hands off of Wing Zero, the art teacher took the drawing and papers underneath. "Yyour line quality is excellent and shading is great. The subject matter leaves something to be desired, but the drawing itself is so good it looks like _you_ were the one to use the machine-- or a personal connection with it." Only Heero's training kept him from sweatdropping and soon that almost failed him as she started flipping through the other pages of more detailed designs of just an arm... or a leg... or a wing... or a _cockpit_. If she made the connection...  
  
"You should vary your portfolio more-- and sign the art-- but other than that, it's pretty good." Heero silently let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She hadn't made the connection! "This is good enough. I'll let you skip the prerequisite. It should be interesting to see how you do in Design."  
  
"I'm not here for 'Design.' I'm here for 'Fiber Fabrics.' That's what my schedule says so I must take." Heero said adamantly... if he only knew what he was arguing for.  
  
Sister thought for a little bit... then said, "Can you draw anything else, besides Mobile Suits?"  
  
He hmph-ed then pulled out his laptop (he was carrying it around in a computer bag which fit the school's regulations of being able to fit under a desk) and started booting up the hard drive. "I've scanned some in here." When he saw the look of disbelief on his teacher's face, he shrugged and went back to his laptop to play around in the desktop (Window A.C. 196) until he brought up a bunch of windows. "Here, you can see some of them," he said as he pivoted it to face her. She looked down, still in disbelief, and stuttered:  
  
"These- these are nice, but can I see the originals?"  
  
Heero inwardly sighed and said, "There at home, but I also made some on here, like this one," then set his fingers flying on the keyboard brining up a picture of Earth surround by an astral cloud with four Japanese characters around it. When he saw that she was suitably impressed, he hit a few more keys and the characters began to rotate slowly and weave patterns on the screen around the rotating planet and through the cloud.  
  
"That's... impressive. You must know more about computer graphic than I do (She's still on a Macintosh, people! Sorry to those Mac users out there but... no... not good computer!) I guess you can skip that prerequisite too." (yeah, OOC for Sister SAM (or Satan to some) but I didn't think many would care) Then Sister went to her desk, picked up some papers and set them down in front of Heero. "Our first project is to make and quilt a quilt square."  
  
That time Heero DID sweatdrop.  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside the art room, the boys were approached by a young, blond teacher who asked, "Gentleman, where you supposed to be?"  
  
The four looked at their schedules and all said, "Room 22."  
  
"Modern Global? That's what I teach. Follow me," and so they followed Ms. Bartley down to room 22. Just as they were about to enter the junior-filled room, Wufei looked at his schedule and realized he was following the wrong day.  
  
"Wait, I was wrong. I'm unscheduled. This isn't day 3," He said making a hasty getaway leaving the other boys to shrug and enter to take desks in the.  
  
"Well, according to the atomic clock on the wall, class should have started about 30 seconds ago, so let's start."  
  
"You guys run on atomic clocks??! Let's get into the bomb shelter. The clock's gonna blow!!" Duo yelled and proceeded to duck-and-cover.   
  
"Yeah right," a girl said in front as everyone else laughed. "We've got expensive atomic clocks controlled by the national atomic clock out in Colorado someplace which sends long radio waves here to ours so that Miss Mueller can stand out in the hall and yell at everyone for being in the hall 2 seconds past mod change...." The girl said sarcastically and received agreement and laughs from the girls around her.  
  
"Class... can I teach now?" Miss Bartley asked.  
  
"Sure, go on ahead."  
  
Miss Bartley rolled her eyes and said, "Today, and for the next few weeks, we are doing something different. We won't need our textbooks... since I know most of you don't use them anyway." There were some stifled laughs as everyone shifted their stuff. "We will be discussing some _real_ modern history-- the war between the space colonies and Earth."  
  
"This should be easy," Duo said as he laid back to lounge in his desk.  
  
"I wouldn't assume that, Duo." Trowa said from his desk to the left of the overconfident braided-wonder.  
  
"Can anyone tell me how the war started?"  
  
Duo's hand shot up. He said (not really called on): "Everyone knows it was started by Tre-- the Oz organization tricking He-- Gundam pilot 0-1 into destroying a plane the Alliance pacifists were on. Then there wasn't much opposition in saying He- the act as a declaration of war by the space colonies and starting a coup dè tate by Oz."  
  
"No, that's not it... or how it happened."  
  
As Duo started to squeak out a complaint, Quatre said softly only for Duo and Trowa's ears: "That wasn't how the public heard the story." Then he raised his hand so he could say when called on, "It was the assassination of President Heero Yuy, who was not related to our friend Heero Yuy, which brought about Project Meteor and the Gundams to Earth as the fighter for the colonies."  
  
"No... that's not it either. I've never heard of Project Meteor. Trowa, would you care to try?" Miss Bartley asked, assuming that Trowa would be the next try.  
  
"Not really. We're from the colonies and from different colonies. We know different facts than you seem to, so why should I try?" Trowa shrugged. He wasn't lying, really, but laying out facts to let her draw her own connections.   
  
"History _is_ colored by sides and victors and cultures." Miss Bartley said, impressed with his diplomatic answer. "You're answers maybe correct, but we don't have those facts. What you should write down is that..." then turned to start writing on the board. Absentmindedly, the three wrote down what she said but argued in the back softly about what they could and could not tell. They really had no idea what extent of their knowledge was still classified. If they made it through the day, they would have to remember to look it up.   
  
  
Wufei waited impatiently for the girl in front of him to get off the payphone. Finally she got the hint from his scowl, crossed arms, and tapping foot and got off. As soon as she stepped away from the phone, Wufei picked up the handset and began to type numbers in as furiously as if he were in a battle. He paused, pressed more numbers in rapidly, muttered something into the phone, and pressed in even more numbers (causing the girls walking past him in the R-Kade to stop and sweatdrop) until he finally stopped. Next thing the girls knew, the "cute guy" was reciting numbers and letters very quickly into the phone until he finally said something that made an ounce of sense "The water's fine."  
  
Wufei, who was completely unaware of the girls behind him, was trying to get through to the Preventer base using his calling card. Then he had to get connected to the person he wanted to talk to, Preventer Water. Finally, after he made his connection, he started talking mumbo-jumbo again.  
  
"Water? Shelong here. I have a status report."  
  
"Report Shelong," the other voice said.  
  
"Sahara, Silencer, and Shingami have been captured. The enemy is attempting to debrief them now, having some success with Shingami. Soldier has taken refuge with the artisans. There has been a mistake in the orders though. Our cover has been compromised with onnas."  
  
"Shelong! What are you talking about?" The mysterious voice asked. "Are civilians there-- if so, stop using code... it's a secure line. You could blow your cover entirely."  
  
Wufei looked over his shoulder to see girls giggling and waving. "You're right, Sally." The girls frowned and dispersed a little when they figured out he was talking weirdo to a girl. "Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were taken to history class where they are discussing the war and the teacher is trying to see how much any of her students know and Duo's trying to tell her uh.... 'not widely known' information. Heero is in some sort of art class. The mistake: we've been enrolled in an all-girls school."  
  
Sally Po laughed softly and began to tease: "And whose fault is that? If I recall, you were very much impressed with how well you enrolled all of yourselves into that 'cover' without the help of Heero."  
  
Wufei's face went bright red and he yelled, "Don't play with me you-- you-- ONNA!" into the phone.  
  
Sally chuckled a little louder then chided, "Calm down Wufei. We don't need you getting in trouble on your first day of school. They might make you stay after so you can't come to work."  
  
"Speaking of which, I need to know what our work hours are for today..."  
  
Sally gave some reply. The girls let out a collective sigh as they thought the "cute, little foreign boy" was only talking to his employer. Once the sigh reached Wufei's ears, though, he said, "So do you want to go out and do something AFTER work tonight?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Sally said in total shock. "Wufei are you feeling all right? Do I need to come down to that school and give you a doctor's excuse to get out of there? Are you that desperate to get out?"  
  
"Uh-hu? Movie... sounds good. Chinese or English?" Wufei, trying not to cringe at Sally's yelling.   
  
"Oh... I see now... there are girls still around you, aren't they? Hm... well, I can still hold you to that movie though... can't I?" Sally said in a "knowing," teasing voice.  
  
"Um... no-no-no that's okay. We'll figure it out AFTER school... _at_work_. Bye Sally." Click. He _had_ succeeded in his plan though, the girls had slowly trudged away looking depressed.  
  
Then Wufei retreated "into the shadows" to wait for chemistry class to start.  
  
  
Quatre spent his unscheduled mod at D dodging as many girls as he could, incase they wanted to flirt with him... he was on pace to loose his last nerve if he didn't slow it down. Eventually he gave up and went to accounting class early. He found Accounting I was a refuge for him, but only because he sat right up front under the teacher's watchful eye and no one was willing (yet) to try her.  
  
Trowa spent his unscheduled DEF mods writing a letter to Catherine and "paperwork" while dodging the media students and reporters from the Occasional, the school paper. He found the Study Center the best place since at least there there was a teacher-enforced silence for the Silencer to take refuge in.  
  
Duo went to Algebra II and discovered that opting for the super-easy math might not have been his best decision ever... or at all. He was bored out of his mind-- so bored he started working on his "paperwork" too. He zoned out so bad that he didn't notice Mrs. Osmundson standing over him until 3 "doodles" later. He was all set for a nice little reprimand but her silent, disapproving glare was enough to get him to pay attention... at least for the rest of the class.   
  
Wufei went to chemistry and sat at one of the lab tables. He took notes, like the other students... but only from Mr. Wallace and ignored the notes the girls passed to him. He tried not to answer too many questions in class, but they were discussing the properties of metal, and specifically Gundanium. As soon as class was called, Wufei rushed out and down the hall to gym. Hopefully the students there would actually be more serious with their studies of gym than their studies of him. Class was very interesting for Wufei, discovering that the other gym-class takers were freshman but he kicked major butt (well ball... he popped at least 3 of them)in kickball. He had to change in Mr. Kasten's office, since he wasn't allowed in the locker room to change (Mr. Kasten promised he'd get Mr. Kelly on moving the lockers ASAP once gym class was over).  
  
Heero fled... er... escaped... er.... was free to go from art at mod E and went right down the hall to room 30 for computer class. He nearly had a heart attack upon discovering they were still covering only typing. He typed the assignment (and all the other assignments for the chapter) in 10 minutes then worked his way onto the Internet and discovered "Peaceful_Wind" was on.  
  
Heero started shooting a few messages griping about the new school and how he couldn't believe that Wufei had done that at Peaceful until Peaceful finally replied with, "I know... Water told me. I'm assuming this is Soldier."  
  
Heero replied with: "Water? Sal-- ZECHS!"  
  
A few seconds later: "Yes... This is Wind. I hope you weren't trying to--" Then Heero must have "accidentally" hit a few wrong keys because the next thing he knew, the Blue Screen of Death was before him and the Internet connection was severed permanently... well until a very unhappy Mrs. Hargis spent most of the day and much of the next fixing it. He spent the rest of Computer Class working in the corner on his sketches, both for the Preventers and the quilt square.  
  
Trowa and Duo proceeded to Shakespeare class to find a teacher who was actually _happy_ to have guys going to her school... since she didn't have look so hard for male actors for the school plays (Trowa REALLY didn't like those prospects).   
  
Heero's next class was with Quatre. Both came out of their class, saw the other and went to 36 (the complete opposite end of the hall) together to sit one in front of the other (since "W" and "Y" are right next to each other in the alphabet when you skip "X." There aren't many people with a last name starting with "X" in the world, and I can't think of any at my school). Poor Heero hasn't gotten to get off third floor all morning... and now he was in one of the Junior Class's most feared class... Writing Process (I'm glad you can't see my shaking handwriting). In this class, they both received the "MLA handbook is your friend" speech and the rest of class to think of research topics.   
  
  
"Heero, save me a seat and I'll be in shortly," Quatre said as he started to head toward his locker after the two of them were done with Writing Process. "I need to drop off my Accounting books and grab my wallet." (He was the only one in the group who could afford to loose money out of his wallet and trusted his lock enough to keep his money safe.)  
  
Heero just grunted a reply as he set his stuff down on the bleachers before heading toward the café. As Quatre slipped into the locker room, Wufei came out of Mr. Kasten's office and said, "Where's Quatre go-- the locker room! Natuku, give us strength." Heero gave as much of a puzzled look as he could manage. "The freshman onnas are in there changing!"  
  
Before Wufei had finished his statement, the sounds of screams, screeches, slaps, and slams could be heard. A very red-faced (or at least the part his hands weren't covering) Quatre was forcefully pushed out the locker room door to tumble out of the stage door, which was also slammed behind him, just in time to hear Wufei say "changing."  
  
The commotion made Mr. Kasten run out of nowhere (as best as Mr. Kasten could run). He saw Quatre on the ground, face shining like Rudolph's nose, and paled. He turned to Wufei and said, "Get your friends. You are moving the lockers when the last girl is out." Then he moved just outside the stage door and yelled, "Girls-- hurry up... the boys need to move their lockers." He looked back and saw that none of the three boys moved and yelled even louder, "NOW!"  
  
"Heero, look in the cafeteria. I think I saw Duo and Trowa go in there a little bit ago." Heero nodded, went in the double doors and saw the boys eating at the teacher's table... obviously not of their own choice. There weren't that many filled tables.  
  
Heero walked up, said, "Were moving the lockers. Come on," and left fully believing that they would just leave their food and follow. To the teachers' surprise, the boys did just that. Duo took one last bite while Trowa quickly asked the teachers to watch their food and both left before there was an answer.  
  
As last girl exited the locker room, Quatre was chanting "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" face buried in his hands, sitting on the bleachers near the door.   
  
It was a funny sight to see the boys walk down the hall with a set of lockers between them just a few minutes later. They stopped at the office and Quatre asked where the lockers were to go. Girls gasped when they saw the other boys just casually stand there holding a corner of the lockers filled with their stuff and not even seem to notice one of them had let go. The boys had the pleasure of moving the awkward-shaped load during a mod change, so that was a bit of a challenge. Moving the lockers outside as it began to snow added a little to it. The lockers did end up in the convent, right out side of the priest's office, to Duo's griping. Mr. Kelly came later and bolted them to the wall-- thoroughly impressed that it only took the 5 of them to carry the lockers (but the boys were certain Heero and Wufei could have done it on their own.)  
  
  
Duo sat down, finally, to finish eating his lunch. He took a look around, finding his lunch cold and boring by this point in time and said "Geez, there are a lot of girls wearing makeup here at this school... Who are they trying to impress? The other girls?" Then he gasped, "THEY'RE ALL YURI?!?!"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes at Duo and said, "People might think the same about us... since we live together, travel together, work together, and just about everything else together, but that doesn't make us yaoi."   
  
Then Wufei said, "They probably don't feel right without makeup on... onnas," shook his head and ate some sandwich.  
  
Followed by Trowa, "And some may have had it with them and put it on when they saw us on the announcements."  
  
Heero commented "They probably are meeting their boyfriends after school, Duo." Then Heero looked at the clock and said, "Time for another class."   
  
  
Heero's first class on second floor was Algebra II/Trigonometry Honors (Alg2/Trig Honors for short) at M. He entered after Trowa and Quatre to see Mrs. Hargis giving him her own personal version of "The DeathGlare" (she infringed on his patent!) which sent shivers up the spines of the girls who noticed it but the boys were immune, thanks to their time with Heero. "Why is she so angry with you, Heero?" Quatre whispered as they took seats next to each other by the Spanish poster, thinking it odd that there were Spanish posters in a math room then realizing it probably wasn't a normal math room at all.  
  
"She's also my computer teacher.... Let's just say I came across Zechs during class on the 'net and when I found out it was him... well... my computer went blue screen and now there is no way of connecting to the Internet through ANY of the computers on the server." Heero said with a nonchalant shrug as he carefully put his laptop case under the desk... hoping the teacher wouldn't know what it really was and force him fix the 'net... He had better ways to waste his time than on the school's crappy system.  
  
"You thought that you were talking to the 'Peaceful' half instead of the 'Wind' half of the Peacecraft handle-- didn't you!?" Quatre said with a smirk... until he received a _real_ DeathGlare.  
  
Trowa, remaining silent through the exchange, brought the pilots' attention to the more-than-annoyed teacher. Once the boys faced forward, she said while closing the door, "I have your tests here for you to take. Our new students can take this test as an option. Although," then she (as teachers are known to do) looked directly into their eyes and took the option away, "it would be a way to find out if they are at the same level as everyone else in here."  
  
So the boys took the challenge and test. It was mainly factoring and word problems with a few graphing questions. About a little less than halfway though the class, this announcement came on the PA: "Teachers, please pardon this interruption (like they have any choice!) Due to the fact that it _is_ snowing again and is only going to get harder, we will be closing school early. I repeat, we will close school early. At 1:00 a bell will ring and you will be free to go. For those... (Blah-blah-blah!)"  
  
There was a muffled cheer in the room only because Mrs. Hargis reminded her students they were still taking a test. Quatre raised a hand to ask if he could call and arrange a ride. She said after he was done with the test. He had a very confused look on his face when she said that... "I've been done for about 7 minutes now." Her jaw, and the jaw of every student taking it for real, dropped at faster-than-light speed (last test we took only 1 person finished, maybe).   
  
"Well.... if you're sure-- and you checked your answers-- I guess you can go. Everyone, put the test on my desk when you are done." Quatre got up and headed toward the desk... then Heero... and Trowa. "No way all three of you could be done. I'm going to grade these right now..." (She didn't mention the thoughts of cheats that was so obviously on her mind.)  
  
Heero got out a bunch of drawing paper, remembered Trowa behind him, shuffled the papers and started to work on Wing Zero. Trowa just tapped Heero and wordlessly received some of the blank, unlined paper to work on Heavyarms some more. Outside, Quatre snuck down the stairs to use his "illegal" cell phone (which Rashid made him always carry around) since he knew that the line for the payphone had to be near a half mile long by now. He stood in the landing looking out the window (watching the white stuff fall!) so you couldn't really tell he _was_ on the phone.  
  
Mrs. Hargis was having trouble digesting the boys' tests. She didn't think they cheated but every answer was right by the same unorthodox means so it couldn't be fully ruled out either. The motion word-problems really threw her off 'cause she couldn't follow any of the work. Finally she gave up and had Quatre, who just returned, come up and explain. "Easy. It's just like figuring out 2 missiles intercepting-- this equation here so I substituted the information from here, here, and here into that... so X equals 792. Then I took the windspeed into account, which isn't ever really constant but since they both head toward each other the variations are roughly the same so they pretty much cancel out and you end up with 2 hours." Don't worry. That went over Mrs. Hargis too. She came to the conclusion that the boys were either all crazy or way too advanced for her, but she was so baffled and confused that Quatre's reference to weaponry went way over her head, much to the Arabian's relief and good fortune.  
  
  
Duo checked his schedule to discover he didn't have a class until N so M was spent hanging out on second floor talking with flirting girls and an Occasional reporter who kept talking about some drug problem he had which he must be denying at the moment. Every time he managed to sidetrack her he had to come back to the topic because she managed to go to a classified tangent. Finally he yelled, "I'm not a drug addict!" and Ms. Mueller came out and all but dragged Duo by the ear to her room. As he went away, he yelled, "Fine-- here's a quote: 'Shinigami is high on life!'"  
  
For his trouble, Duo spent the rest of the mod receiving a lecture against being in the hall during a mod. By the end of it, Duo was ready to face OZ, the Alliance, _and_ White Fang again just to get away. If it had lasted another 30 seconds, he would have happily added the Barton Foundation to the list and all single-handedly with his partially remade Deathscythe.  
  
He seriously did run down to 28 as soon as the atomic clock (which Ms. Mueller holds in the highest regard) read the mod change. When he got there he discovered Wufei had used his unscheduled M to try figuring out how to get out of French. As soon as Duo darted in, Wufei turned and exclaimed, "Maxwell! They got you-- You're in here too?"  
  
Duo shared a 'you're crazy' look with Wufei then said, "Yeah... I have no language credit to my name. All that I know I learned on the street and while we were... 'globe hopping.'"  
  
"The problem is he's claiming his English credits should count as a foreign language." Sister Judith said with an amused grin.  
  
"You don't know where he's coming from though. There it _was_ a foreign language. His natural one is Chinese." Duo lounged back in his and chuckled some, "What DID you're English credits transfer as... English?"  
  
"Yes, if you mean literature, and so did my true literature credits." Wufei said with a dark glare.  
  
A thoroughly amused Duo pulled on an amused grin, and said, "Well, count yourself lucky! I bet you don't have to take any literature while you go here... and from what I hear about 'Writing Process' you REALLY should count yourself lucky." When that didn't change his mood, Duo rolled his eyes and pulled the trump card out of his back pocket: "Come on... don't be weak, or does French scare you? Think of it as another 'injustice' you have to over come." Wufei looked like Catherine throwing knives... only instead of throwing to outline a brother, Wufei would have been throwing to stab an American.  
  
Then the "school closing early" announcement was made on the PA and Sr. Judith said, as she went to one of her closets, "Well, looks like you two will have some more time to figure out the French language." Next she pulled out two books... for each of them.  
  
  
Wufei somehow managed to convince Duo to take all four French books to their lockers, although he 'neglected' to tell him his lock combination. Duo threw all four in his own locker fearing the mod change would be over if he took the time to pick it and Wufei wasn't worth defacing school property. As Duo turned to sprint to his last class, Father Nick came out of his office. "Oh... you must be one of the new students. I've been expecting you."  
  
"Yes I am, Father, but I have to go... now."  
  
"Nonsense. You just got here... come in-come in," as Father tried bringing the stubborn boy into his office. See, Father teaches a class where students from St. Mary's (an all-boys high school) drive to RK to... do something with Father (I don't really know what). That's what Father Nick thought Duo was there for.  
  
Dou didn't know this fact and could only think of the horrors of another meeting with Mrs. Mueller. "No-- you don't understand-- I'M LATE FOR RELIGION!!" Duo yelled as he flew down the hall and out the door. Luckily Sr. Maxine came out and explained it to the poor confused priest.  
  
Duo raced at a real break-neck speed through the wet-snowy courtyard and into the super-soggy hall of the school. Now Duo did REALLY fly as he tripped/slipped and his feet lost contact with the floor. Luckily (or maybe un-luckily) Trowa and Heero were standing in the doorway of room 2 and caught/cushioned his landing. 'I hope you had _planned_ to land in Religion and not on us Duo," Trowa said as he and Heero lifted Duo off themselves and dropped him back to the floor (Sr. Vincella had just said to put everything on the floor gently-- though Duo would argue against their "gentleness").  
  
The boys moved to sit in the 2 computer chairs or stand/sit near there. Class prayer occurred, and quietly Quatre then informed Duo Rashid was told by Lady Une they had to work all night and would stay the night in their barracks. Duo raised his hand and asked, "Is it too late to pray my girlfriend will forgive me for breaking off our date tonight?"  
  
Heads turned at his question-- "whipped around" might be a better term. Heero noted the reaction and said, "Hilde will understand when you explain it to her."  
  
"Do you think _Relena_ would understand? Wait--" then Duo touched his pointer finger to his forehead then out, "You'd have Zechs do it... wouldn't you?"  
  
Heero's emotionless mask momentarily slipped into indignation, "I would not-- andthereisnothinggoingonbetweenusanyway." He crossed his arms and glared at Duo (though it bordered on pouting).  
  
"Duo-- what here was _trying_ to get at was Hilde has been in the mil-- Millardo Peacecraft residence and knows how much work it is... especially for us." Okay... Trowa didn't come up with the best way to cover saying "military" but it was the best he could do on the spur of the moment.  
  
"Oh... you work for the Peacecrafts?" a very interested nun asked.  
  
"Well... Heero is really da--" SMACK!!!  
  
"Heero-- that's uncalled for!"  
  
"No it wasn't," Wufei said as he leaned on the file cabinet. "You just believe it is unjust since you don't know the situation." Mutter-mutter-mutter (something not appropriate for a nun's ears and a potential health risk for Wufei if any of the girls had heard).  
  
An idea crossed Sr. Vincella's face, which can be potentially dangerous. "Why don't we use this shortened class to get to know you/ Why don't we start with something simple... nicknames. What do people call you?"  
  
Wufei went first with "Lone Dragon"... then he had to explain it as best he was allowed. The same went for Quatre's "Camel of the Desert" and Heero's "Perfect Soldier." By the time they got to Duo's "Shinigami" and Trowa's 2, "The World's Saddest Clown" and "The Silencer" everyone had learned it was better NOT to know about the boys with these _seriously_ disturbed friends.  
  
Someone raised their hand and asked, "Sister... about the wedding project--"  
  
"Oh-- thank you dear! I almost forgot! I have outlines and rough directions for you all... quickly girls-- hand out these papers!"  
  
"Wedding project? Wedding?" Heero stuttered in shock... talk about something he REALLY didn't want to do... There was WAY too much potential for _someone_ to get the wrong impression! "I will not do this!"  
  
"You have to do this or a holy orders..." (Duo snickered how Heero could never be a priest) "It's part of your grade. I think wedding will be easier to do."  
  
"It's a MISSION Heero." Quatre said as they got their own papers.  
  
"Fine... Mission accepted," he growled out.  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard. I've been married," Wufei said casually. When he looked up he noticed that most-- no, all-- the people were staring at him. "What? It was an arranged marriage... a culture thing."  
  
"I... I think there is a school policy against being married... or something like that." Sister stammered in surprise.  
  
"That's fine. I'm not married anymore. I'm a widower." Then the Chinese pilot was saved from further examination by the bell.  
  
They made their way to their lockers across the path which was quickly becoming covered in ice. Trowa had no problems (unlike the others). Quatre complained through shivering teeth how he missed his nice warm desert. They went by cutting through the rest of the convent to the street and the black limo.  
  
Heero opened on door and out flew Trevor (his cat!) into his arms. Trevor just ruined all the hard work Heero had done to make himself seem "un-cute" if that is even possible. Girls forgot about getting in their cars and came over to see the little neko. He quickly got in the limo (which also altered opinions of the boys) and was followed by everyone else. Quatre looked over and saw the poor girls standing at the bus stop, and told Rashid (who also apologized for the cat sneaking into the limo) to pick them up. "Now Quatre, we can't--"  
  
"Heero, you know how cold it is and what if Rel--"  
  
"Fine, but you have to explain this to them." To Heero's surprise, Quatre actually did do it rather well. He said he had to go to a shareholder's meeting (which he did) but claimed to be one of the people who ran around handing out papers. They found it odd he was in a limo, but accepted the explanation. When he asked the girls to help his friends ride the train (so they could go to the base in that awful weather) they agreed. It might not have been the smartest move ever made but it at least got them out of the cold and waiting for the next bus coming in 15 minutes.  
  
The girls oowed and ahhed at the limo and absolutely adored the black and white cat. When they all (but Quatre who still had to go to his meeting) got out, Heero was certain the next school day would be worse than the current one if they didn't come up with some sort of a plan.  
************************************************  
I apologize RK students who noticed I fully mutilated the time line of a bunch of these classes. I used my Incomprehensibly Grand Author-Power to make time bend to my wishes for optimum humor. (MMWWWAAAHAHAHAHHAHAA.... hm... have you noticed most evil maniacal laughter starts with "M")   
  
Okay... that was long... I tried to keep it short... really I did! All of you who made it through to the end win a great bit smile! (\__/) Pat yourselves on the back (if you're flexible) and review! People deserve to know who can do it! Next part will be out shortly.... if I get MY _own_ Writing Process paper done, if not it might be a while. (Did you know over 345 Cinderella stories in exist?)  
Axisor  
:þ  
  
  



	4. Rosati-Kain--Chapter 4

Rosati-Kain 4  
By: Axisor  
  
Hello! Here is the next part of Rosati-Kain. I hope you enjoy the fic... and please give me ideas for more evil... I mean... ah... funny--yeah, that's a good word-- things to do to the Gundam characters.  
  
_OH_--To quote (so you who Have-Yet-To-Read my Trevor Yuy Fic won't be confused) a part of Trevor Yuy 3:  
  
  
[Heero] held the little critter so that Trowa could see it. It was basically all black except that it had a white nose, the tip of the tail, front paws and a spot on the belly. This little kitten, for there was no doubt in Trowa's mind that's what it was, clinging to Trevor as if he was the only thing in the world that could keep him safe.  
  
  
So that's what this OC looks like. Now you all can proceed to read and enjoy and review without being totally lost.  
  
I still own nothing but the OC... well I got a Heavyarms action-figure for Christmas... but that doesn't really count, and the school exists but it still isn't mine either. I also own the rights to the OP (Original Product) of Glucose-High! cereal.  
  
********************************************************  
"That was _not_ a fun night," Duo said between yawns the next morning as he poured a huge bowl of his cereal, Glucose-High!, and with only a half second of hesitation, he added sugar to his sugarcoated sugary cereal. Wufei had 2 bowls like that once and was on a sugar rush for at least 12 hours. Duo hoped this would keep him awake until mod E.  
  
Both Trowa and Wufei were about half done with their 2nd jumbo cup of coffee, which is remarkable since the stuff tasted worse than molten Gundanium and was about as thick. They grunted their agreement.   
  
Heero acknowledged Duo's remark by raising his eyes from his food to give Duo a DeathGlare, only with his eyes just short of totally blood shot it was more like 'I'll-torture-you-30+-ways-before-I-even-think-of-letting-you-die' Glare.   
  
They hadn't had the opportunity to get anywhere near their on-base bunks after arriving until about 3 and the current time was 5:20. Good thing they managed to have zero homework since Lady Une managed to make them spend about 13 hours straight on their Gundam designs, specs, modifications lists, modification descriptions... basically you name it, they worked on it. The finish date was bumped up considerably due to civilians investigating too much. She also forced the boys to create plans incase the project needed to be scale back and the "models" not made to life size. Finally, after calculating and processing data, running simulations, altering sequences, programs and scales and several large doses of caffeine, Heero and the other pilots (thinking in their exhausted states of a career change) set their packets on Sally's desk at 2:55 and crawled to their beds. Each was out like a light and even the security alarms/sirens would not have stirred them a little (let alone Trevor cuddling with Heero).  
  
What did wake them were the very devilish Noin, Sally, and Zechs. To start off with, the three were "considerate" enough to find out if their dear friends' school was open despite the 6-7 inches of the white stuff on the ground above them (the Preventers' base was hidden under a "demilitarized" base, also part of the cover). They then took it upon themselves to inform the boys of the discovery. They entered the good sized quarters solely marked off for the boys when they had to stay in the barracks, opposed to the "Gundam House" a.k.a. the local Winner Mansion, and Zechs brought out a gun.   
  
He aimed at the sleeping Heero and Trevor (one of the few pets allowed on base and _only_ because he's Heero's), cocked it, pulled back the trigger, and fired.... a straight stream of water right into Heero's eyes (which ricocheted off into Trevor's face to create a very _pissed_ wet cat). Trevor lunged at Zechs' face. Around the mass of flying-fur, he saw Heero bolt up as he whipped a gun out from under his pillow to level it at the Lighting Count's heart.  
  
"Trevor--back," Heero said through clenched teeth. The cat leaped off of Zechs's slightly scratched up face to sit next to his master, Heero (it figures he'd out-stubborn a cat and train it; Trevor--The Perfect Soldier's Perfect Cat). "What do you need...Zechs?"  
  
"You need to go to school. We woke you up to make sure you had _plenty_ of time to get to school." He said, trying not to be too obvious about watching the barrel of the gun.  
  
"What... time... is... it?"  
  
"5 AM." CLICK! Heero cocked the gun. "Oh-- and your welcome" and in a quick movement, turned on the light (momentarily blinding Heero) and disarmed him.  
  
Heero grunted, dropped a few expletives, then said, "I'll get Duo up... you have to know how." He took his pillow, whipped at the body below him, and hit the face. A stuffed lion flew up in the air and hooked to hit Heero's face. He looked at the lion, contemplated it, and then asked to _no_one_ in particular, "Duo isn't in the bunk below me, is he? That's Trowa down there, isn't it?"  
  
Bemusement crossed Zechs's face. "Right, Duo's over there," he said pointing to Trowa's bunk where Noin was fruitlessly trying to wake both Quatre and Duo up.  
  
"Fine. Trowa--" moan of recognition from below "--if you want to see Leon again, get your ass up now." It was _too_ early for "proper" communication. As Heero felt the bunk shift beneath him, he yelled, "Noin, move" giving her just enough of a clue so the pillow thrown Frisbee-style sailed through where she just was to hit Duo squarely in the face.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms tightly around Heero's pillow and rolled over. Zechs almost told Heero his mission failed but Heero said, "Duo-- did you call Hilde?"  
  
"Yeah... 'bout what?" The 80-90% asleep Duo said.  
  
"About how you had to work. Did you tell her you couldn't make the date?"  
  
"Yeah, I did... NOT!!! Insert your favorite 4-letter words here" He bolted straight up. KLONK! His head contacted with the bottom of Quatre's bed. Insert more "happy phrases" Duo swung around to get up __KLONK!!!__ As he rubbed his aching head, Now he was "practicing his French" he raced to the desk phone to begin dialing furiously.  
  
"Duo-- it's just after 5. She'd hate you even more if you woke her up now."  
  
"5!?!?!? The real Shinigami would have more pity on us then that!" The now temporarily fully-awake Duo exclaimed. He hung up and collapsed in the desk's chair.  
  
All the commotion of waking Trowa and Duo up (especially his bed suddenly moving beneath him... twice) woke Quatre up. He sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes with a yawn.  
  
Sally went over to the bunk with only one occupant... Wufei. She sat on his bed's edge and looked at the last slumbering boy, figuring out how to wake him up. She started to move stray hair off his face (his hair was out of the ponytail) and commented, "You do look feminine with your hair down, Wufei."  
  
Without opening his eyes, Wufei grabbed Sally's wrist while grunting: "Leave me alone, woman, and take back that insult!" Then the Lone Dragon let go, rolled over, and snuggled up with his pillow.  
  
Everyone in the room who saw Sally's face (and was awake enough to register it's meaning) worried... for Wufei's sake since he DEFINITELY didn't see the super-devilish look. "Oh, my poor strong Wufei," the doctor began, getting off his bed. "I'll tell the school a little snow and lack of sleep is keeping one of their new strong boys in bed... if they say it's a _weak_ excuse or something they'd expect from one of the _girls_..." Sally shrugged. "Although... don't you think it's _unjust_ of you to stay in bed when the others, who are--"  
  
"FINE! I'm getting up!" Wufei said as he flung his blankets across the room.  
  
All the boys had removed their jackets of their Preventers' uniform before they had gone to sleep (because the pins and medals poking them in the middle of their two hours would have woken them up). They put on their jackets and headed to the mess hall (except Quatre who stayed behind to take a shower) and got breakfast.   
  
The few other soldiers in the mess gave the boys sympathetic looks (just about everyone knew what kind of night the boys had pulled). No one was willing to approach them, though, since they held enough rank to sentence them to a month of KP and latrine cleaning without going through any of the soldier's superiors!  
  
Well, almost no one. One man was willing, but after Quatre showed up with his Preventers jacket on over his RK uniform (well, actually it was Wufei's polo but because everyone switched shirts to look like they had _actually_ gone home. The base washed the uniforms for them). Duo went to take his shower (but he regretted going then when he found out happened) and the 2 coffee drinkers were refilling their cups. An "unthreatening" Heero looked asleep in the corner.  
  
The man came over stammering about the RK uniform, a base lockdown with only "high-rankers like you" being allowed to even call off the base, and his daughter "Lindsey." Heero, who was _not_ asleep, finally growled, "Out with it all ready!" The man blubbered it was his daughter's birthday and asked Quatre to put a birthday card in her locker at school. Quatre agreed and the man started to walk away, notably more relaxed.  
  
Heero tapped the table in front of him and Trevor obediently leapt up to the tabletop. The soldier stopped in mid-stride to stare at the black and white beast. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. He pivoted to face Heero head on and said, "E... excuse me? Sir? Um... p... personal pets aren't allowed on base..." Heero looked up from stroking Trevor and shared the new DeathGlare with him.  
  
Give the man a medal! He managed to keep his wits (sort of--better than most would have anyway) even when Heero intensified the Glare. In reality, the only thing keeping the man going was the fact he wasn't going to back down from some kid about the same age as his daughter. "A-according to regulation 9 article 27B, sub-paragraph C..." Then he proceeded to quote the rule against pets... or started to.  
  
He wasn't planning on backing down until he saw the Glare at 90+ ways and Heero firmly said, "Noted. DIS-missed, soldier!" therefore adding rank too to his attempt to stop the man. The man paled past white (he had temporarily forgotten who he was talking to and now suddenly remembered) saluted, and made a record-breaking retreat to the other side of the mess hall and out those doors to the hallway.  
  
"What a weakling," Wufei muttered as he and Trowa returned... until he saw Heero's look and silently asked Nataku for strength.  
  
"He is right, Heero," Trowa said then took a deep drink of the scorching liquid. "You only have permission to keep Trevor in our quarters." Again Trowa used the black "beverage" to distract him from Heero's look.  
  
"Heero," Quatre started gently-- but lucky for him Trevor had started softening Heero back up again or else Heero's previous look would have dissolved the heir. "Remember what happened last time Trevor came across the security dogs?"  
  
"Out of cat food. Needed to feed the little beast." Heero replied sharply and put a plate with bacon, cheese, and egg yoke in front of Trevor. Heero's lack of sleep caused him to act childish suddenly... like a brick to the head.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"We won't come across security dogs. If we do I'll keep Trevor away from them."  
  
"Good," Duo said coming up braiding the last of his hair. "The trainers still haven't got Killer and Fang to stop bolting for their kennels whenever they see a cat. So... who's up for a shower?"  
  
"I am," Trowa said getting up.  
  
"Okay... Oh, yeah. Sally and Zechs said people could use their showers."  
  
"I'll use Sally's," Wufei said without hesitation, leaving Heero with Zechs' shower and Quatre to explain to Duo everything he missed. Heero took Trevor in his right hand and the plate in his left before heading off to the shower.  
  
Once they were all done and dressed from their showers it was 6 AM and all the G-boys plus Noin, Zechs, and Sally were in the Gundam Quarters. "I can take you as far as the next station in my truck," Sally said as everyone started packing up for school. The airport on top was closed "due to snow" (they needed the "demilitarized" base closed to work on the Gundams faster) to the public and no one was suppose to got the base.... so the train station there was also closed... making it all the more difficult for the boys to get to school. "But some of you will have to ride in the back."  
  
"It beats walking to the station!" Duo said for everyone. So they grabbed their numerous bags and filed out to the truck... and spent about 10 minutes shoveling out the truck bed. Finally, when empty enough to throw a tarp over the rest of it Trowa, Duo, and Heero got in the back with all the bags.  
  
"FFFRRRREEEEEEZZZZIIIINNNNGGGGG..." Duo's teeth chattered as they sat down.  
  
"Zip up your coat. Those things kept us warm in the Antarctic... It should keep you warm here." Trowa said as he tightened his gloves.  
  
A little later, the now warm Duo was trying to strike up conversation, to keep from falling asleep. "So... Heero. Why so many bags?" Glare. Duo shrugged it off. "That one is your backpack, and that's your laptop. That is the duffel with the stuff we all want to bring back to the House, but what's this small duffel attached to your backpack?" Duo said, tapping the bag with his foot.  
  
Suddenly, the little duffel JUMPED at Duo's foot and hissed. Heero just leaned over to right the bag like nothing happened. When Duo moved to open the bag (from "behind" it), Heero grabbed Duo's braid, yanked back, and said, "Leave it or get shaved--bald!" Duo pouted and petted his poor beat up, picked on braid.  
  
Trowa just leaned back against the truck window with his yes closed. "Heero, why did you bring Trevor with you to school?"   
  
"We are not going back to the base for at least 24 hours and I'm not leaving Trevor alone there for that long." Heero said as he calmed the riled up bag.  
  
"You could have left him with Noin, Sally, Lady Une or even Zechs. You know Relena wouldn't let him hurt Trevor," Trowa said as he stretched and tried to tease his now frozen bangs out to their usual height and shape.  
  
"He would have escaped from any of them and then where would I be?"  
  
"Looking to buy a new batch of base dogs!" Duo said laughing at the memory of the current dogs bleeding and cowering away from Trevor after they tried to pick on the cat less than 20% their size. "I don't think they would ever make decent any-type dog after crossing Trevor's path again. Well... maybe pet dogs but..."  
  
"Exactly. Besides, he'll only be at school until one of the Maguanacs comes to get the other duffel." Heero kicked at that bag as if to prove that it was animal-less. Once they reached the station, they unloaded, made sure "work" ID's were visible (granting them free travel thanks to Heero) and boarded the next train going toward their school. Heero worked diligently on his laptop while Quatre talked to Rashid on the phone. Trowa and Wufei stood silently, lost in their own thoughts, while Duo fell against something with every jolt of the train.  
  
They reached their stop at about 6:45 with Duo grunting abut being so ahead of schedule (school starts at 8:05 to 8:10, depending when they remember to ring the bell, and all that was left was a 15 minute bus ride). When they arrived at school a little after 7, they went to the café like good little students should before the rest of school was open. Duo managed to get Quatre's phone and hid behind their many bags to use it.   
  
"Hilde-- Hilde-- Hilde-babe! I'm at school... yes I-- I tried. I TRIED!! I would have... I would-- HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW I'D WORK _ALL_ NIGHT?!?!?!? Sorry... Heero woke me up at the ungodly hour of 5... yes all night. We didn't get back to quarters until 3... Yeah... that's a girl laughing behind me... I'm at school Hilde... um... well... um, you see, Wufei goofed and-- all girls... Hilde!! Hilde? Hello... Hilde? She... hung up... on... me..." the shocked, almost deaf, Duo hung up and handed Quatre the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei was trying to figure out what "Early Bird Math" was. Finally, the depressed Duo got tired of Wufei's muttering, stood up on a chair, and yelled, "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT 'EARLY BIRD MATH' IS?"  
  
Silence came to the café as girls looked at each other surprised about the sudden question (and that the boys had returned!). "Well?" The girls were still shocked. Duo got off the chair saying, "I guess they don't know either Wufei..."  
  
One little --well actually she was quite tall-- freshman came over, leaned against the post, and said, "Your group came back? Brave... I think Early Bird starts in about... 2 minutes, at 15. My sister takes it too, so you better hurry if you don't want to be late."  
  
"Yeah Wufei! You better hurry... tardiness is a sign of weakness..." Duo said, looking for something to take his mind off of Hilde. As Wufei got up and put on his backpack he "accidentally" THWACKED! Duo in the back of the head before he jogged off to find 25.  
  
Quatre smiled in thanks to the freshman then laughed at the "DeathGlare" Duo shot at Wufei's retreating form. His phone danced across the table and he answered it. He said, "Yes. This is Quatre," and listened for about 3 minutes and hung up without a word.  
  
Trowa and Duo (Heero had mysteriously disappeared again) stared anxiously (well, only Duo because Trowa doesn't really "do that kind of thing") at Quatre. Finally, not being able to stand it anymore, Duo "calmly" said, "WELL?!?!?!"  
  
"The stock market's already acting funny this morning..." Then he put the phone away and sighed. "Oh, and Rashid said that it's snowed about a foot and a half in Pevely. Snow plows are having terrible trouble with it too."  
  
"So?" the forgotten freshman asked.  
  
"OH... we live in Unincorporated North Pevely and so he'll have trouble getting up here."  
  
"Wait... you left home and got here and since then it's snowed a foot and a half? I know Pevely is a way out there but..."  
  
"We didn't--"  
  
Trowa's hands quickly covered Duo's mouth and silenced him (they don't call him 'the Silencer' for nothing, you know). "It's really complicated... and hard to explain."  
  
"OH! I get it... just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean I can't understand stuff," she said then stamped away in a huff.  
  
Heero came in as she left with his computer slung over his shoulder and some manila envelopes in his hand. He gave the girl a dubious look. He silently sat down on the table, checking on his little bag. "Wufei went to class." Trowa said letting Duo go.  
  
"I saw him. He slipped as he ran up the stairs."  
  
"HE SLIPPED?!?!?!" Duo couldn't believe it and doubled over laughing, momentarily forgetting about Hilde to amuse himself with the mental image of Wufei bouncing down the stairs. The other 3 boys knew Wufei would never live it down.  
  
"Yeah and muttered stuff not to be repeated even without ladies present" Heero said as he finished his check on the small duffel and set his computer bag and envelopes down.  
  
"Oh... Heero. Something's come up..." Trowa started and received a glare (just _a_ glare and not _the_ Glare)  
  
Duo shakily said, "A complication... with picking up the duffels..."  
  
Quatre, not knowing what the deal was said, "Rashid has to rewire some MS's to be snowplows and shovels before the Maguanacs can even start shoveling the driveway. He said that we'd be lucky if they could get here in time to pick us up to go home. I don't know why those two are making such a big deal about it."  
  
"WHAT?" Heero said, uncharacteristically surprised.  
  
"The... bags... aren't..."  
  
Then the Glare came... "DUO! I know what he said. The exclamation was of surprise..." Heero growled at his friend, "This news was VERY unexpected."  
  
"So... what are you going to do about Trevor?" Trowa asked.  
  
"TREVOR? What does he have to do with anything?" Quatre said, who was unaware of the feline's close proximity.  
  
"He's heeeeeere..." Duo said quietly like an old scary movie.  
  
"I think... It's time for plan B."  
  
"What's plan B?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Heero then took his computer, envelopes, small duffel, and everything else as he rushed off to enter the locked school.....  
  
********************************************************  
WHAT IS PLAN B??????? What do you think it is? Give me some ideas.... tell me more ways to torture... err... um... nope can't think of a better word than torture to describe what I'm slowly putting these boys through.   
  
****_IDEAS_AND_FEED_BACK_ARE_GREATLY_APPRECIATED!!!!*****  
  
I'll give you credit, like a lot of this was Cyberwolf (go read her Alternatives next.... they're awesome and a link to her works are conveniently located under my favorite authors). It's because of Cyberwolf and Sailor_Silver_Moon (and my friend Yoko at school) that I'm getting this out now instead of on the 23rd... a very glorious day I must say... um... yeah R&R... No questions for you besides:  
  
"What do _YOU_ think should happen?"  
  
Axisor :þ  



	5. Rosati-Kain--Chapter 5

Rosati-Kain 5  
By Axisor  
  
Sorry this has taken so long in getting out but LORD so much has happened recently and then the writer's block(s) didn't help any, which I ended this at one too so I'm going to need your help in getting past. I'll make this short. R&R&E! I own nothing mentioned in here except the rights to my OC Trevor. The school does exist and the mentioned students and teachers are based on real people. Much of this is also based on real events.  
  
*************************************************  
"Plan B... Plan B..." Heero muttered as he wandered through the school building... He really wasn't supposed to be in there right now but he was more worried about what he was going to do with his cat than what the school would do to him.   
  
His search for a hiding place caused him to wind out to the convent and his locker. The set the boys had carried over the previous day wasn't a set of 5 lockers but a set of 6. Seeing the 6th locker open, Heero got an idea and a few minutes later hissing and spitting came from the inside. The yowling had meowing had stopped just prior when the perfect soldier had told Trevor to be quiet.  
  
Behind him, Heero heard footsteps on the not-so-soft carpet and ducked behind the end of the lockers. The Rosati-Kain priest came around the corner. He saw the hissing spitting locker and looked at it like it was possessed. Father Nick went into his office, next to the lockers, and closed the door so it was just barely open. "Hello... may I talk to Father Petrovic? Okay... hello, Joe... you know the Exorcist?"  
  
'Uh-oh' Heero thought as he quickly took Trevor out of the locker and put him back in the duffel. As Heero gathered his stuff silently and stealthily slipped down the hall, he heard, "Yes... I just got some tickets to see it's re-release again for the..."  
  
Feeling stupid, Heero decided it was a bad idea anyway and proceeded to try and think up plan C. As he prowled around the school... looking in classroom window... noticing the lack of boys restrooms (no DUH!!!) he saw a room filled with cats. He did a virtual double take and saw they were stuffed cats... and the stupid thing is that he was in that room yesterday-- room 2 for religion! He hadn't even noticed at all! He pulled out his lock-picking kit and began to work on the piddly lock  
  
It was perfect. Trevor just had to spend the day playing a stuffed animal. Heero could just tell him to stay and "guard" the top shelf. Trevor could just sleep the day away and life would be good. He could not believe he hadn't thought of it before.   
  
When the lock clicked and the door swung open, Heero released Trevor and checked his schedule papers... Yep. Just as he thought, this was also his homeroom. Periodic check-ins... it would definitely work.  
  
"Trevor, you have a mission." The cat stopped taking his bath and looked up attentively at his master. "Watch and guard the room. Your post is over here. Your cover is as a stuffed animal. Vital mission." Heero said sternly as he also made the hand gestures he had trained Trevor to follow. It took him forever to train the little kitten and now that the neko was grown the training wasn't going to go to waste. "I'll be back to check on you."  
  
Then Heero left and rejoined his friends in the café and sat down. Silently he handed out envelopes to the person whose name was on it. As they were opening them, Duo asked, "What did you do with Trevor?"  
  
"It's covered. Don't worry." He then saw the surprised looks on each of his friends' (yes-- EVEN Trowa!) faces as they saw the contents of their packages. "Plan C worked, and these are part of operation codename 'Deceive and Survive.' There are instructions in the envelopes. Read them. Know them. Destroy them. Follow them. Clear?"  
  
"Yeah... but... HOW DID YOU GET THESE PICTURES?!?!?!" Duo asked in as calm of a tone as he could. Trowa was just as white as a bleached sheet. Quatre look absolutely disturbed.  
  
"I got yours from Relena. Trowa and Quatre are doctored.... _very_ doctored. Wufei's are a mix of both. I think..." Heero said as he got his own set of pictures out. His were mainly real... a few doctored. They were pictures of Relena and himself. One was of them dancing at her school 2 years ago and another was one (Heero found it disturbing) taken rather well after he collapsed into Relena's arms after shooting Mareimaya. There were some taken while he was 'Trevor' and a lot were of the whole group just hanging out-most of those were doctored. There weren't too many pictures. "I think I'll be glad I won't be there when he opens his..."  
  
The whole plan was to keep the pictures out where the girls at school could see them. The plan hinged on every girl, or enough girls, to see the pictures and believe they were pictures of their girlfriends. Duo's were of him and Hilde. Heero's were with Relena. Quatre were of him and his sisters (yeah, it made Quatre look like a player but even Heero wasn't cruel enough to set him up with Dorothy... even for the sake of cover and sanity). Wufei were... um... "intimate" pictures of he and Sally.. some based on the sparing/fighting matches Hilde had taken pictures of and Heero had scanned into his laptop for him. Trowa's pictures were the weirdest of all.... they were of him laughing and smiling with Catherine.  
  
"I can't believe you did this...." Quatre stammered.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Heero said emotionlessly.  
  
"I understand that. I can't believe you did this work while we were all working on our GUNDAMS!!!" Then he shut up.... he possibly ruined their cover....  
  
"NO WAY!!! I think you're wrong..." Duo said. "Deathscythe is a better Gundam than all of them put together!"  
  
All 3 other pilots thought 'What the.... OH! Cover for the remark Quatre made....' at the almost exact same time... and were surprised Duo thought of it so quickly.  
  
"Good save..." Heero muttered so softly Duo barely heard it, and he was next to Heero. Then he answered Quatre's question: "I didn't work on this last night, besides thinking it up, gathering a few pictures, and scanning a few in... oh, and transferring files over to the laptop. Barely any work at all, really. I manipulated the pictures on the way over here, got into the computer lab and played with the printer to print these high quality 'photos' and instructions."  
  
The boys sat there examining the photos until girls started getting up and leaving around them. Many looked over one of their shoulders and quickly went away. Heero almost smiled at how well his plan was working. The guys gathered their things (their MANY bags!) and left, allowing themselves to get caught up in the flood of students now allowed to enter the school.  
  
The boys headed to the convent, where their lockers were, and unpacked. Father Nick came out of his office, and Duo ducked into his locker. He eyed the 6th locker warily. He tapped Duo on the shoulder causing his head to jerk up and hit the top shelf, and then apologized for that move.   
  
"He's been doing it all morning," Heero said as he looked at Duo's undignified face and Quatre's near-failure at stifling his laughter. "Besides... he has a hard head. He probably didn't feel it." Duo looked like he was practicing the DeathGlare on Heero.  
  
"Okay.. but I also need to apologize for yesterday... I had heard that there were new students at Rosati--"  
  
"You just thought we'd be girls. It's understandable." Trowa said as he precariously balanced 3 books, some pens, diskette, pictures, and a ruler in his left hand while unpacking the last of his backpack. Father was amazed that he was doing that and even more amazed that the other 3 weren't impressed at all.  
  
"Yes I did. I heard about the... acrobatics you did after leaving me. I'm sorry to have put you through that."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Quatre said. "Duo loves to make a big entrance, like when he--"   
  
"STARTED TO TALK FOR HIMSELF!!!" His 'DeathGlare' had spread to include his three friends. "I understand, Father. I was raised by a priest and a nun."  
  
"Oh really... who?" Father Nick asked as he managed to get Duo into his office, then closed the door behind him.  
  
"You think he'll be alright?"  
  
"Sure Quatre. Duo won't try to kill a priest, even if he had zero sleep to speak of."  
  
"But, Trowa, I meant do you think Duo will be alright. I heard the priest could talk forever." The two looked very worried as they saw Father sit Duo down. "And Duo could still blow the cover."  
  
"I'll get him," Heero said and opened the door to ask Father for some tape. Then he took the tape and stuck Wufei's orders on his locker door where he'd be sure to see them... sure that none of the other students would wander this way before Wufei got out of his class. Heero couldn't imagine anyone _wanting_ to hang out in a convent. "Duo, we have to see Sister today... _remember_?"  
  
"No... oh... yeah about the.... thing... and the... whatchamacallit... right?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go."  
  
"Bye Father. We'll really have to do this another time."   
  
Heero led them out of the convent and silently they followed to the school. He stopped at the 1st non-science room he came to and turned the handle. Each boy slipped into the "locked" room 2. Trevor leapt out of the shadow, hissing with his claws out, at Heero.... and landed gracefully on his shoulder.  
  
Heero rubbed his Trevor's ears then set him back down, saying, "Hide now." Then they heard the turning of the knob behind them. "Everyone hide," Heero snapped as he ducked into the between the doorway and the cabinet. Trowa stood in front of the file cabinet and Quatre stood on the other side of the doorway  
  
The boys heard Sister Vincella mutter about how the door should have been locked and then light went on in the room. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa slipped out as the nun past them. In the hall, they realized Duo wasn't with them. "My, what are you doing here?" each boy heard from inside the room.  
  
They crowded in the doorway to see... Duo on the floor curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor with one of the stuffed cats. He was asleep. "I didn't lock you in lock you in did I? No, I couldn't have. The door was unlocked... and you can still open the door from the inside when it is locked..."  
  
"I think..." Quatre said as the boys entered, "I think he was looking for someplace to sleep... and found your room. Hey Duo! Get up!"  
  
Duo just let a grunted out, rolled over and curled up into a tighter ball on the carpeted floor. Heero let out a quiet snort and walked over to the stuffed animal bookcase. He grabbed a mountain lion's tail and threw the whole thing at the slumbering lump.  
  
FFFFWAAAACK!!!!!!!  
  
"HEERO!" Sister yelled, "Why did you do that? Peace, not violence, young man."  
  
Heero ignored her. Duo did the same thing he had done earlier. He took the stuffed animal and curled up with it as he rolled back over. Leaning over Duo's head, Heero said, "Duo... Lady Une just told me they've decided to scrap the Deathscythe Hell model and do Epyon instead."  
  
KKLLLOOOONNNKKKK!!!!!!  
  
Duo shot straight up and hit heads with Heero. "YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT HEERO?!?!?!?!" Duo yelled (after a little stream of foreign curses). Then the pain registered in his head. "Why am I ALWAYS hitting my head when I wake up?"  
  
"It is the only wait to get through your hard head." Heero answered. Then he turned to see an annoyed Sister Vincella (a.k.a. her evil twin, Sr. Vanilla). He totally ignored "Vanilla" and stated, "You seem to like cats."  
  
That is one of the best, and fastest, ways to get back to Sr. Vincella. "Why yes I do! I love them! They are the best creatures God put on this earth! Why do you ask?"  
  
"I have a cat."  
  
"Really? You didn't strike me as the pet owning type." Sister said, surprised. "You must have a soft spot for animals then."  
  
"The only soft spot Heero has is for Re--" FWACK! A black and white bullet shot out and rammed Duo in the stomach then quickly disappeared again...  
  
"Trevor" Heero growled under his breath.  
  
"Oh Billy-bob-doodle-dung!" Sister Vincella exclaimed. "Are you all right?" Duos nodded while he caught his breath again. "Do you have a picture of your cat with you?"  
  
"First, hypothetically speaking of course, if a student's cat... say followed him--or her, to school and there was no one to get the animal back to its proper place of residence, could the neko hide in here until the time arrives in which he can be returned?" Heero made a point at looking at both Sister and Quatre.  
  
"Yes... we'll just have to keep Sister Joan from seeing the little angel." The kind-hearted nun said devilishly. "Why do you ask, hypothetically speaking?"  
  
"It is not a hypothetical..." Quatre said, catching onto the idea. "Trevor, come out." Nothing happened. "Well Heero, guess you'll have to call him. He's your and you trained him..."  
  
"Fine. Trevor--come out. New orders." The black and white beast appeared at Heero's feet and looked up expectantly. "You still guard but now follow what she tells you. I'll check in on you throughout the day."   
  
"MEOW!"  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day a cat was trained better than a dog. Trevor must really love you Heero. You're a lucky young man."  
  
"I'd say he should love him." Trowa said. "Heero saved Trevor from being stepped on and blown up during a battle between Heavyarms and Wing Zero." For as much as Trowa is silent, you would think he would think before he spoke... maybe it was the 2 hours of sleep that caused this lapse in him.  
  
Luckily, the nun was uninformed in Gundam names... but soon enough the boys luck would run out. It would only be a matter of time. "Are those two other animals?"  
  
No one said anything. Trevor was getting annoyed with just sitting there. He decided to-- well, he played the cute innocent kitten act at the nun's feet. As Sister Vincella went on and on about how adorable he was, Wufei's class ended, he walked into the convent then barged headlong into room 2 yelling, "HEERO YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INJUSTICE!" The next thing Wufei knew, however, he was on his back on the floor with Trevor standing on top of him and Heero over him.  
  
AAA-AAA-AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
A monster sneeze escaped Wufei and sent the little 9-pound cat flying off. "Allergies... weakness... I will overcome them" was all Wufei said. He sat down at table A and started to read his instructions while Heero explained everything else to him... and Wufei begrudgingly agreed to the plan.  
  
  
Okay, a write up of how then next part of the day played out. Instead of homeroom, the boys had to meet with their advisers, where the other students gave them an effective, efficient, and thorough Q&A session. That can be written on a side posting if requested for, but I wanted to get this fic posted "quickly" and to _try_ and keep it short for my beta. Now we join our adventures as classes are beginning to occur.   
  
  
First class was religion. All the boys had it. They received the deadline for the Wedding project--"a week from yesterday." Then Sister decided to give them an example of what they could expect once they really start the Morality class:  
  
"If you take a little child of 8, 9, 10... 13 and you put him in a situation where what we think is immoral is what he is taught, like the two boys in Lithuania or Thailand or wherever this occurred, who were raised and trained and put in charge of a revolutionary rebel force there, where does the moral responsibility lie? Surely..."  
  
"Does that sound familiar to anyone?" Duo whispered.   
  
Then, before anyone could say anything, a BLEAP was heard. All side conversations stopped, as they looked around for the owner of what could only be cell-phone with a dying battery.  
  
Everybody looked around to see who it was. One girl, a blond, started digging in her purse. Sr. Vinny said, "You know Courtney, you aren't supposed to have cell-phones with you."  
  
"I'm sorry Sister. I forgot I had it with me. My mom had be take it with me when I went out last night and I forgot to take it back out when I got home. It won't happen again. Please don't make me take it to the office."  
  
Sister thought for a second. She never really liked the rule or saw much point in it because Rosati-women were good responsible girls. They would never do the reasons why the phones were banned like they were in public schools for drug trafficking. A moral debate arose in her--follow the unreasonable rules or do what she thought was right?  
  
"Okay Courtney, you can put it on my desk and pick it back up at the end of the day. I suggest you all do that, to stay out of trouble--" Then she looked at the atomic clock over her head, "MY word! Look at the time! We're running late. Oh, you have to go, my angels, but everyone come back later. Go now before you're late."  
  
Sister basically ordered everyone out, and since it was an _order_ you-know-who had to follow it too. So, basically everyone left.  
  
Heero had to run up to 3rd floor for his next class, art lab. Meaning he had to work on his art project for his art class, i.e. the quilt square for Fiber Fabrics. He brought out his papers of designs from their folder to work on them.... and saw Wing Zero's feathery wings staring back at him. They were a beautiful design... but they were _NOT_ his quilt project. The next page was the "head shot"... also not his design....  
  
Heero stared for a minute, not knowing what to make of it. Then, it clicked! If he had the pages he was supposed to turn into Sally Po this morning at 3 then... SALLY HAD HIS DESIGNS!!!!  
  
Heero Yuy leapt to his feet, attracting the attention of everyone in the class as he knocked his chair out from beneath him. Sister Ann Marie's head snapped around and she looked worried that Heero might have hurt himself. Before she could say anything, Heero was saying, "I'm sorry Sister. I left my design papers at work. I'll go call and have them brought up here."  
  
"It's not big of a problem Heero. You can always take your lab later in the cycle and pick up your picture later." Sister said, then looked at the notebook on her desk, "You haven't even signed in yet."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I have with me designs which were due at 3 this morning with me. I have to go."  
  
"Oh...." was all she could say as Heero picked up all his stuff with a sweep of his hand as his opposite foot set the chair up right again. Then "...okay..." as he raced out of the room and down the hall to the left... then again as he passed back by the art room to got down the hall right.   
  
Heero hovered just on the edges of the RKade while he waited for the girl using the payphone to be done with it. He waited and waited and then... LEAPT at it and worked code after code after code after (you get the point), just like Wufei had done. This time he caused Miss Godefroid, the drama teacher, and Mr. Kasten, the gym teacher, to sweatdrop. As they saw/heard him working with all these codes so "frantically" they didn't have the heart to tell him he technically wasn't suppose to be on the phone since it wasn't a mod change. They tried to just walk on....  
  
Finally Heero got through to Water, totally disregarding procedure and being completely OOC said, "SALLY? Sally... the designs you need to have in that folder for Wing Zero aren't there. I have them right here at school and the designs you have... I need here at school--NO! DON'T LOOK! Trust me on this. You HAVE to get someone up here ASAP to exchange them with me."  
  
There was a _LONG_ moment of silence, then "Heero?"  
  
He snapped back into character. "Yes, this is soldier. Is there any way we could get these papers exchanged sometime in the near future, Water?"  
  
Sally was a bit taken aback... "I'll see what I can do..."  
  
"Good! Soldier out," and Sally was left holding a dead line in her hands.  
  
Heero looked at his watch and had no idea what he was going to do for the next 2 mods before his class started.  
  
  
Quatre was unscheduled for mods DEF. He went through his pile of stuff and found the birthday card with locker number 341 written on it. He had no idea where that locker would be--well he had an idea... it was just a wrong idea, so after he looked on the third floor he went back down to the second floor and was looking around. Finally he found it, hiding behind the door to one of the Spanish rooms.  
  
It was a mod change and there were bunches of girls conversing in the hall, including girls in front of the locker. "Excuse me... Excuse me... are one of you 'Lindsey'?"  
  
Wait--first there's a bit of conversation which Quatre didn't hear before he approached them which might prove humorous for you to know. It starts when one of the girl with the short red hair did the little fake hair flip since she didn't really have all that much hair to flip and saw Quatre approaching. She said to her friends, "Look at that cute guy. I bet he's coming to ask me out. I bet he saw me yesterday and just got the courage to come and talk to me when he heard it was my birthday."  
  
"Oh Lindsey! Wouldn't it just be one of the best birthday presents if he did ask you out?" Lindsey's friend Janice swooned.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd have to let him down gently. Jason still has my heart," she giggled. The girls sighed and then Quatre came into ear-range and he asked his question. The red-head sophomore stepped forward. "I would be Lindsey, and you are... (insert giggle-giggle-giggle) I'm sorry that I forgot your name from the announcements yesterday."  
  
"Quatre. I have a birthday card from your father for you," he said as he held out the afore mentioned item.  
  
"My-- my father? How do you-- WHY do you have a card from _my_ father?" This was definitely NOT what she had expected, obviously.  
  
"Well he came up to me at work this morning when he saw the RK uniform. He asked me to give you this card because he might not get away and he was sorry."   
  
After Lindsey got over the initial shock of 'Oh! Cutie boy over there isn't asking me out!' what he said clicked. "Why were you at work this morning-- and WHY do you work with my father? My father is a music teacher!"  
  
'Teacher? That's an original cover story! Oh well... to each his own I guess.' "I was eating breakfast. I had pulled a late shift at the.... school and..." and he just let his voice trail off as he realizes the mod change was over and he had heard from Duo the horror stories of being in the 2nd floor hall when it wasn't a mod change.  
  
Quatre wanted to get out as soon as possible was way WAY too polite to just blow her off. "Why were you at work this morning?" she kept repeating.  
  
"Look. I spent the night at work last night because of the storm. I don't know _why_ your dad and I work at the same place or why he might not be able to get away but I'm really tired because of the late shift so here's your card. I'll catch you later... maybe... I'm going to go find some place to crash." Quatre added in an attempt to sound cool and natural as he slowly backed away and up the first 2 stairs back to 3rd floor. "Bye..." then turned and "walked quickly" up to 3rd floor then hung outside Room 40 until E was over then went to the café for mod F.  
  
  
Meanwhile.... Wufei was in the chemistry room for... chemistry class! What an amazing idea! He was sitting down taking notes. Trevor's dogtags were dangling just above floor level but his silencers kept them from jingling on their chain as he stealthily snuck up on Wufei. "AA-AAA-AHH-CHOOOOO!" he said as Trevor landed in his lap.  
  
Wufei now had a problem... he couldn't let Trevor stay in his lap since he was still allergic to cats but he couldn't let Trevor get caught either... 'And Heero thought he had trained his cat so well too....' Wufei let the thought comfort him while his eyes watered and he convulsed forward in fits of sneezes. He therefore defeated a goal of NOT drawing everyone's attention to him _by_ drawing everyone's attention to himself, until Trevor left after finding the purpose of whatever he had entered the room to do.  
  
He crept up the stairs and found Duo... in math class. The joyous class of snooze taught by Mrs. Osmundson, covering Trigonometry at the moment. The teacher didn't see Trevor sneak in. Duo, on the other hand, knew perfectly well. He was in a perfect position to feel a tug and a swipe and a bob and a pull and a bat and a drag and a yank and a blow... to the back of his head, all the way to the roots of his hair.  
  
He "accidentally" dropped his pencil and bowed down to see who is assailant was and he saw sweet, innocent, peaceful little Trevor beating up on his braid crating all sorts of split ends and just about had the pony-tail holder knocked off the end for good measure too.  
  
Duo was furious, but he had to suffer his fury in silence because if anything happened to Trevor, Heero would kill Duo. End. Of. Story. At the end of class Duo chased the little monster out of the room and down the hall before he lost sight of the camouflage-trained feline.  
  
Duo had to report to room 22 for Modern Global class, so he couldn't further search for his new adversary. He went in and sat in the back of the room with Trowa and Quatre. Then Trevor reappeared underneath the computers in the back, pulled something out of Quatre's pile of stuff and promptly disappeared after darting out the door, amazingly unnoticed by the other people in the room... though they were last-minute cramming for a map-quiz.  
  
Now it was Quatre's turn to be furious. Heero's sweet, innocent, peaceful little Trevor had stolen his cell-phone-- Quatre's lifeline to the world. Unfortunately, he had to suffer silently through 3 mods of Modern Global and then each boy had another class. After that one, though, they tracked down Heero.  
  
Heero was coming out of his computer class. Quatre came up to him as he came out of his Accounting class and said, "HEERO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR CAT DID?" rather calmly.   
  
"My cat could do nothing. He was in room 2 just before I went in for that boring excuse for a class. Dr. J would be ashamed that I'm even putting up with taking it." Heero remarked as they started to go down the stairs.   
  
His sure-as-rain comment took Quatre back... back just long enough for Duo to come up and yell "HEERO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR CAT DID?" as he waved the hair in front of Heero's face.  
  
"He couldn't do anything today, so you must have needed that hair cut for a while," Heero said pushing past Duo. "Trevor's been in Room 2."  
  
"Oh-no he hasn't," Wufei said with his puffy red eyes and almost-drippy nose.  
  
"What happened to you?" Duo joked and was rewarded with Wufei's version of "the Glare," or as best a version as he could manage with his red puffy eyes.  
  
"Heero," Trowa said as the 4 boys reached the 2nd floor, "Do you know what your cat did?"  
  
"My cat could do nothing. My cat's been in room 2 all day. I'll even prove it on our way to lunch," Heero said as he passed all of them and marched into room 2 where Trevor was purring away in Sr. Vincella's lap like a little kitty-cat.  
  
"Quit playing innocent," Quatre all but sneered. Surprising the other boys, then surprising them even more as he went up and took Trevor and held him up in the air as he yelled, "WHERE IS MY CELL-PHONE?" As Trevor took a playful swipe at Quatre, sister gasped. Trowa, luckily, had the sense to close the door.  
  
He sat the cat down and the cat looked very confused at Quatre. He leaned his head to the left... and then to the right then flopped down on the floor to get his back rubbed. When Quatre didn't buy into the innocent routine, Trevor got up and walked over to he stack of stuffed animals and picked up one of the stuffed cats in his mouth.   
  
Trevor "unearthed" the mother-load of cell-phone stashes. All different sorts, all different sizes, and all different brands were represented. It was like the cell-phone equivalent of an international peace conference. There were also a number of beepers too. "Holy--" Duo started but was soon interrupted by an announcement on the intercom:  
  
"CODE RED. CODE RED. TEACHERS CODE RED. STUDENTS, HEAD TO THE NEAREST CLASSROOM. CODE RED."  
  
"Code red?" Duo asked as they all looked at each other. "Do you think their 'code red' means the same thing as our 'code red'?"  
  
All the boys turned to Sister Vincella for an explanation. "Code red means there is an intruder in the building." Then she went out into the hall to let some girls come in, and when she returned, the boys were gone.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," Heero had said to Trevor before they slipped out and down the hall to the alcove before the door leading to the convent. Once outside the room, they said not a word. Silently they split up the building into 5 sectors and each boy took a section. They were going to catch the intruder.  
  
Heero's section was the 3rd floor. When he reached it there was no one in the hall. The teachers were either staying in their room with students to searching the building starting with the 1st floor. Just as he was trained, Heero prowled down the hall, ducking under door windows and staying out of sight... And then he saw the Intruder.... He couldn't believe his eyes it was-  
  
**************************************************  
MWWWAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa Who is the Intruder (And I don't mean the blob on the Absolution)? Is it:  
a. Zechs/Millardo  
b. Sally Po  
c. Noin  
d. Relena  
e. Hilde  
f. Lady Une... that has some interesting possibilities...  
g. One of the Professors  
h. Rashid  
i. Abdul   
j. Last years flasher (real person... really had him at our school which is why we have the codes now)  
k. Someone else you readers suggest because I have no idea who the intruder is at this point in time  
  
Tell me what you think should happen in reviews! Or else next part will be long in coming. And the Question of the fic:  
  
Would Wufei consider Mulan a 'weak Onna'?  
  
Thanx! Axisor :þ  
  
  
Note from beta: All who agree we should tie Axi down to her comp until she makes up for delay with _another_ chapter, say so in review!  
  
Note from author about beta: She insisted on making all the times where I just had "Sister" written be "the Sister" but it didn't feel write to me so I didn't change that, so if you think that is wrong the blame is on me and NOT Sailor Silver Moon.  



	6. Rosati-Kain--Chapter 6

Rosati-Kain part 6  
By Axisor  
  
WOW! We're at part _6_ already! Never thought I'd ever write a fanfic this long.... let alone have no idea where it would be going. There is no end insight in this fic, except for maybe transferring the boys to SLUH.... or better yet Vianney since I know have an inside connect there! ;) Or I guess I could have some massive attack on earth and the colonies for which the Gundams need to be worked and the pilots have to go off into space to fight the attacking aliens (which would start ANOTHER series!)... or I could just not worry about it and just end it when people stop giving me ideas. That sounds like a plan, how about you guys?  
  
Anyway! I don't own anything pertaining to Gundam, the school belongs to the Archdioses (I think) the students exist too. Um... I think that about covers it all.... :þ  
  
********************************************  
Father Nick caught Quatre in the convent, his sector, but he quickly came up with the excuse he was going to his locker when the alert was sounded. He was pulled into Father's office and stationed himself to look out the door window. He heard behind soft laughter and turned to see a bunch of Juniors giggling and sitting behind, on, and around Father Nick's desk.  
  
"Oh look..." one of them said sweetly then in a sarcastic/sneering voice, "He's going to protect us from the big-bad intruder," which received a large round of laughs and an intense blush from Quatre. As he attempted to give an adequate response, the girls just shook their heads with amused grins.  
  
"Look boy," the girl in Father's chair said, "We dealt with the flasher all by ourselves last year and 2 code blues this year already so we don't need no ma-an coming in to defend us weak little girls."  
  
Then another girl said between chomps of gum, "And if you try, we'll kick your butt. We ain't as innocent as you think," and finished by blowing a bubble. She received a chorus of "Uh-hu!" and "You tell him!" from the other girls.  
  
"Hey look!" one of the other girls said and then pushed Quatre away from the window. "There's someone in the hall--you think she could be the intruder?"  
  
"Look at that hair--It's BLUE!" said another girl.  
  
"Who does she think she is? Cory--I think not!" said the girl who formally was in Father's chair.  
  
"Look at that outfit!" yet another girl cried.  
  
"Yeah! I wouldn't be caught dead in that!" the one who was sitting on the desk responded. Then the ridicule continued until Quatre finally caught a glimpse of her--then immediately shoved all the girls to one side and bound out.  
  
Then one girl started to comment on how brave he was to fight a girl-- until Hilde yelled out "Quatre!" and hugged him just as Quatre yelled out "Hilde!" and started returning the hug.  
  
Once Hilde put Quatre back on the ground, the Junior girls saw the two exchange pleasantries. Once that was out of the way, it was time to get down to business. Hilde asked, "Where's Duo? I NEED TO KILL HIM!"  
  
"Whoa! Easy, Hilde. This isn't--"  
  
"Where... is... he?" She clearly enunciated each individual word between her clenched teeth. "Don't protect him or else you will suffer the same fate."  
  
Quatre swallowed his next few attempts to dissuade he and finally just said, "He's on the 2nd floor. What are you really going to do to him?"  
  
"Nothing... if I get the right answers," Hilde said as she picked up the bag no one had noticed her carrying before. "You shouldn't come though... incase he answers wrong."  
  
"What_ARE_you_going_to_do_to_him... if he hypothetically gets it wrong," less-than-three-hours-of-sleep-Quatre tried to say as calmly and politely as he possible could under the abnormally stressful conditions.  
  
She let out a sigh. "Let's just say he'll meet his role model if he gets them all wrong and lessening with every right answer... but he _is_ getting a haircut..."   
  
"Why would he not want to meet his role model?" the girls in the doorway whispered back and forth amongst each other. Hilde rolled her eyes at them as if this was the first time she had seen them. Then she started heading down the hall toward the school.  
  
"Oh--Hilde... act stealthily, just like you did on Libra. There is a red-alert in progress," Quatre said and at her nod he went back into the room with the now confused girls. See this as a way to add to Heero's Operation Deceive and Survive, he said, "That was Duo's girlfriend, if you couldn't tell."  
  
  
In the first floor hall, where all the teachers were currently searching, Wufei had his sector. He was somehow managing to remain undetected. He really had to use his training to stay in the shadows... or in some cases, pressed up against the ceiling in the small alcoves.   
  
He did see the intruder once while he was in one such position. He was pressed up in the space by the convent, in fact. Though, when he heard Hilde mutter, "I'm going to kill Duo!" he made no attempts to impede her path. Either because he wanted the Braided-Wonder to suffer excruciating pain.... or he was afraid Hilde would administer that pain to him.  
  
Wufei started to climb back down now that the intruder had been identified when another announcement was made. "DOUBLE-RED ALERT! A SECOND RED ALERT HAS BEEN REPORTED!" Wufei sighed and then went back to play look out again.  
  
  
The gym was the Silencer's sector. Well... actually, his sector was that entire end of the building including the café, the gym, the music room and potentially the Rkade... he wasn't too sure about that signal, and the halls in between. He just happened to be in the gym when "DOUBLE-RED ALERT! A SECOND RED ALERT HAS BEEN REPORTED!" came over the announcements. Immediately after that Mr. Wallace and Mr. O'Keefe (American history teacher for half of the sophomore class and the media teacher) came rushing into the gym. So he jumped up onto the basketball hoop-thing which jutted out from the wall.  
  
Well, shortly after he landed up there, the mechanism on which he was standing began to creak. So without a second thought, he jumped over to the windows up high on the gym wall. He landed and walked on the 3 or 4 (maybe that wide) inch ledge to hide behind one of the curtains just before Mr. Wallace looked up at the creaking device above his head. Neither of the 2 male teachers thought to look up at the windows that were at least 25 feet up in the air. If they had, they would have seen Trowa as he silently slid open one of the windows and made his exit.  
  
Once outside, Trowa heard sirens and saw approximately 4 police cars plus some fire engines making their way to the school. While he was outside, though, he missed another announcement about the intruders to Rosati.  
  
  
Heero's section was the 3rd floor. When he reached it there was no one in the hall. The teachers were either staying in their room with students or searching the building starting with the 1st floor. Just as he was trained, Heero prowled down the hall, ducking under door windows and staying out of sight... And then he saw the intruder.... He couldn't believe his eyes. It was... Noin?  
  
*Why on Earth and in the Colonies was Noin in his school?* Heero thought as he came out from behind a set of lockers not stuck into the wall. Then he saw another figure next to her.  
  
The blonde man turned around and was Zechs (no point in suspense, right?)... well, technically Miliardo since he didn't have his mask on, but that was beside the point. The point of the matter was that not only Noin was at his school but the Lightning Count as well... at his _all_girl_(with 5 exceptions)_school_.  
  
Heero didn't need his super soldier training to sense that the ridicule was on the way, and to make matters worse, he saw in Noin's hand what was suppose to be his Wing Zero project. They had brought him his quilt square project, and Heero was willing to bet his concealed-gun collection that Zechs had looked at them. If Zechs said one word about pegasuses, unicorns, or griffins he would not hesitate a moment before shooting him.... with... the gun he didn't bring.  
  
Just as Heero managed to sneak up on the two, another announcement came on over the intercoms, and the occupants of the hall could hear it. "DOUBLE-RED ALERT! A SECOND RED ALERT HAS BEEN REPORTED!" Heero smirked at the sudden change of posture Zechs took upon hearing that announcement.  
  
Zechs had dropped into a fighter's crouch and was whipping his head around looking for an attacker. He glared at Noin as she tried to hide her amusement behind her hand, faking the motion of covering a cough. When he saw Heero, he gave a slightly grim sheepish grin.  
  
It was a good thing that it was Heero who was dealing with these two instead of Duo or else there would have been a very rude comment echoing down the hall. Then, of course, Zechs would have had to make some retort about the drawing they had of Heero's and how they showed "the softer side of Heero." Then Heero would have been done for. As it was, nothing was said and Zechs kept the fact he had admired the young man's drawings a secret.  
  
As he stood up, he said in his rough voice, "We have your pictures. We need the... project designs from you."  
  
"They're in my locker," Heero said, just as bluntly. As he walked past the two, he said, "Follow me," which they did. At the top of the stairs, he asked, "Did it really take 2 of you to deliver a packet of drawing and pick up the rest?"  
  
"Noin was afraid she'd get lost," Zechs, just as bluntly as every.  
  
Noin said playfully, "Like Zechs was afraid to drive alone," as she slapped Zechs in a not-so-playful manner on the back of arm.  
  
Heero allowed himself a moment to wonder at the changes that Noin had made in his friend/enemy the Lightning Count. Then he said, "One more thing. Can you take something for me to the Peacecraft mansion?"  
  
Noin, still in her mildly playful mood, remarked, "Is it something for Relena?" at which, almost a Pavlov-like reaction occurred as Zechs tackled Heero to the ground. Somehow they remained silent as they tumbled through the hall.  
  
Finally, after Heero won the small skirmish, Heero gave an indignant, "No." Then he got off of Zechs and stepped to the side of the hall. As he straightened his school uniform he informed them about Trevor occupying the school and his obvious exploits.  
  
Just before they _finally_ went down the steps, the intercom system kicked in, yet again. "TEACHERS. WE KNOW HAVE A TRIPLE CODE RED! EVERYONE RETURN TO YOUR CLASSROOM. TRIPLE-CODE-RED!"  
  
Heero stopped in midstride and looked back over his shoulder and counted... and counted... and counted again. The answer he kept coming up with was 2-- not 3. Noin was on the verge of proposing her own question on this fact when they heard from the second floor, "NO! I swear I didn't-- PUT DOWN THE SCISSORS!!!!"  
  
Heero was sliding down the banister and around the corner without a thought. Noin and Zechs were right on his heels. When they reached 2nd floor, a frantic Duo came running up yelling "SAVE ME!!!!!" and hid behind the menacing figures of Heero and Zechs. Behind him was furious a Hilde... running with scissors.   
***********************************************  
  
Yes, I do realize that that is, yet another, cliffhanger. I also realize how short this part is, but deal with it. Third Quarter just ended at Rosati, which means we had MANY last minute projects and tests, so I didn't have a lot of time to work on writing, let alone get my writing contest entry done and this at the same time. I opted for the contest, and that story will be up April 12, 2001, when the winner is announced and my story can be published.  
  
But like I said, I realize this is short. You can thank my Betareader for it being this long, really. She squeezed water from the stone, or a story from the writer's block. I was partially just going to do the Hilde/Quatre scene then say, "Heero saw Noin" and that's about it.  
  
Okay-- there is the mentioned writer's block still in progress, so ideas are welcomed. If not received, this is where it ends.... and it's not that bad of an ending place, I guess...   
  
Axisor  
:þ  
  
no real questions to inquire of the readers since they seem to ignore them anyway but you do realize I was just kidding about ending it there, right?  



	7. Rosati-Kain--Chapter 7

Rosati 7  
By: Axisor  
  
IHeero slid down the banister and around the corner without a thought. Noin and Zechs were right on his heels, though running down the actual stairs. When they reached 2nd floor, a frantic Duo ran up yelling "SAVE ME!!!!!" and hid behind the menacing figures of Heero and Zechs. Behind him was a furious Hilde... running with scissors./I  
  
That's where I left you guys so long ago in the story line. (I hope that html coding works...) Much has happened since that Thursday, March 16th, when I posted part 6. I know I've been holding you in suspense for a great deal of time, and I'm sorry. As I have said, many things have happened in my life, including getting a BF and at least 4 reports. I also worked on my original fiction, which was getting sorely neglected as I wrote fanfictions (and the skills of original writing were getting rusty. I noticed that when I wrote for a short story contest). But enough stalling... on to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC. The school exists. The teachers exist, so they don't count as OCs so if you want, you can use them, though I don't know why you would want to.  
  
**********************************************  
"HEEEEEEEELP!!!!" Duo screamed, dropping to one knee as Hilde tried to grab his braid. Heero easily blocked the snatching hand as he administered the DeathGlare to Duo.  
  
"What did you do this time?" he asked his cowering friend as calmly as if he was asking Duo to pass him the rolls or what the computer class homework was. Though, come to think of it, Heero would probably sound like that even if there were about 30 nuclear missiles aimed at him... while he was doing his homework or wanting a dinner roll.  
  
"I didn't do anything! It's all _WUFEI'S_ fault!" Duo yelled as he cowered, clutching his cherished braid to his chest.  
  
"Oh really...." Hilde said, pulling out another pair of scissors and moving closer to her prey. Zechs moved to intercept her, but then she held up her scissors as she said, "I can cut your hair just as easily as I can cut his... and I can cut it as short as Noin's even!"  
  
Zechs flinched a little, but didn't back down. "Hair is hair. It will eventually grow back. I won't _COWER_ just at the thought of losing it."  
  
"True..." Hilde said. She let a small malicious grin spread across her face as she opened the scissors and balled her hands into fists around the hinge-- blades held toward Zechs' neck and chest, "but these can cut other things too... maybe not kill, but mar and scar."  
  
Then she got the desired reaction. Zechs not only stepped back to where he was, he moved behind Duo and "nudged" him forward saying, "Suck it in. Be a man. Fight your own battle." Then Zechs moved back even further and proceeded to keep Duo between him and Hilde's blades.  
  
Duo just fell on his butt, and when he attempted to scurry back to his place behind Heero, he bumped into Heero's legs. Duo stayed there, since the glare he was receiving said that that was all the protection he was going to get at the moment. *Just like him, * Duo thought. *He'll take on an entire army by himself... even in a Leo, but women problems? 'No thank you!' He stays clear of those, even when they aren't his own little spats. Let's just see what happens the next time he needs help with his girl problems... and in this school, it shouldn't take too long for them to start causing him huge headaches.*  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Hilde snapped as her gaze became intense and one could almost see the flames leaping in her eyes. Duo paled slightly, but he couldn't remove the smirk from his face. Part of his mind was off and plotting the way he would turn Heero's actions against him...  
  
"Um... guys?" Noin said, speaking up for the first time since Hilde entered the scene. "We really need to get those drawings and get back to work on the base. And... I think I hear someone coming."  
  
As if cueing-- which it more or less was a cue in my little author mind for the transition-- someone did come! Sister Vincella came up to start the sweep on her end of the hall (and to check out all the yelling that was going on). She dropped the stuffed cougar she was carrying for protection and stuttered...  
  
"He-- Du-- Here-- Duo? Heero? Duo-- Heero, dears? Please, sweethearts-- tell me I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing...."  
  
"Well, that depends on what you think you're seeing," Heero said blandly, ignoring the looks on Noin, Hilde, and Zechs--_especially Zechs'_--faces.  
  
"What?" She asked looking _incredibly_ confused, then the light dawned. "OH YOU SMART allelic!" She almost yelled as she inadvertently kicked the cougar at Heero. "Sorry... you're right..." she seemed much more relaxed... _seemed_ that is until she looked up again. "Is... is that.... Mill...Mill-- Pea-- craft? Mill Pearaft doce? Um.. Millardo Peacecraft?"  
  
Duo looked up over his shoulder, momentarily taking his eyes off of Hilde's scissors though clutching the braid tighter, and looked at the long blond haired man. "Well... he's not wearing the mask... so he could be... but..." and he let it hang there until Sister prompted him. "He did go by Zechs with the White Fang and he had no mask... so I don't know."  
  
He didn't even stop when he saw the deep scowl cross the older pilot's face... "Excuse me, sir? May I inquire as to who you are today?"  
  
His answer was a swift kick to the rear...  
  
"Nope, sorry Sister. I won't lie to a nun. This isn't Millardo Peacecraft, though Relena is his sister. Zechs Marquies, I'm at your foot's service."   
  
Sister looked sadly disappointed... then became very confused. "How--?" Heero cut her off with a look. "Okay... I'll wait till later...." she said as she quickly retrieved her cougar and held it tight.  
  
"Don't worry Sister. Blondie probably doesn't understand it himself!" Duo said with a grin, his immediate danger totally forgotten.  
  
Then, without warning, Zechs lunged at the braid and seized it in his hand. "NEVER_CALL_ME_BLONDIE!!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" both Sister Vincella and Duo exclaimed over the "Uhn..." which Heero grunted as he fell to the ground as an effect of Zechs yanking Duo up.  
  
A figure came running up the hall. "What's going on here?" was echoed ahead of the figure. "Vincella! Stay back!"  
  
"Nancy! It's--"  
  
"A hostage situation. I see that. Threatening them with a weapon too..." Ms. Mueller noted with a nod of her head at the scissors Hilde held... with Heero face down at her feet.  
  
Suddenly a black-haired something came bolting up the stairs and started attacking Zechs, who had to drop the braid to fend off the attacker.  
  
"Heero!" Noin shouted as she tried to rip Trevor off of Zechs while attempting to not injure him, him, or herself--that's _trying_. She was getting her hands very badly scratched up!  
  
"I knew those boys would be trouble," Ms. Mueller muttered as she tried to figure out who to defend-- or at least who was the attacker here.  
  
"Trevor! DOWN! I am not a hostage!" Heero commanded as his head came up. His normally emotionless face had transformed into another well-known face... his Battle Face!  
  
Trevor stopped in mid-swipe. "Meow?" he asked innocently, then jumped away from the bleeding Zechs and Noin to sit obediently in front of the enraged (as much as he can be... well, maybe more than he can be) Heero.  
  
"I told you to stay-- no! I _ORDERED_ you to stay in the room and guard it! Then what do you do? You make me look like I haven't trained you at all by going around and stealing cell phones and beepers. I don't care if you trash Duo's hair, but do it when I say it's okay! ("Hey! So you _always_ said he could do that?!?!") Then I tell you to stay in the room, _again_, and here you are! I should have you court-martialed for insubordination!" Heero yelled at his feline.  
  
"Meeeooowwwww...." Trevor whined, then laid down in a submissive position.  
  
Everyone else backed away... slowly... Heero looked ready to kill, and his wild uncontrolled hair didn't help. Actually, it did. It just added to his deadly look. From his crouched position, he lunged at Hilde and grabbed the 2 pairs of scissors then stepped aside just in time to miss the tackle Duo tried to give him... and ended up giving to Hilde.  
  
"None of that now..." Heero said as he started to calm down and reached down to pull... or yank depending on who you were, Duo to his feet once more.  
  
"EVERYONE STOP PULLING ON MY HAIR!!!!" Duo yelled as he whipped his braid out from Heero's hands and began to stroke it protectingly... then massaging his scalp with the other hand.  
  
Heero ignored the pleas of his best friend to turn to his best-trained friend. "You still haven't told me why you thought you could--no _should_ have disobeyed me!"  
  
Trevor _crawled_ to Sister Vincella's feet and he meowed up at the shocked nun. She had secretly believed that cat's were far more intelligent than they acted, but this was pushing the envelope, to an entirely new level.  
  
Heero's head suddenly dropped to his chest as realization dawned on him. After his head hit his chest, the rest of him suddenly dropped to the floor as he wrapped Trevor tenderly in his arms. "I'm sorry. I told you to listen to her and me... and when she dismissed our class..." he let his sentence hang in the air and be replaced by purrs...  
  
"Awwww...." Ms. Mueller said. "How touching.... Now all I need is _all_ of you to follow me to Sister Joan's office. I'm sure there is _some_ explanation for what's going on here and since no one seems willing to tell me...." she let it hang. When no one did anything, however, she smugly added, "I'm sure all of you will be willing to tell the principle, the police..."  
  
That got the reaction she was looking for! Hilde made a move to run away... the last thing she needed to deal with was the police. However, Miss Bartley, who came out of her room at some point in this "discussion" cut off her route. "I want to talk to my lawyer!" Hilde exclaimed as the rest of the people started to follow Sister Vincella to the previously mentioned office.  
  
"Don't worry, Hilde-babe," Duo said, trying to reassure the one person who had threatened to shave him bald not even 8 minutes and 32 seconds ago!  
  
"I'm calling Une now," Noin said as she carefully dialed the number in her cell phone with her scratched up fingers.  
  
"CODE RED. CODE RED. TEACHERS--CODE RED. YES, ANOTHER CODE RED." Came over the intercoms. "FOR THOSE KEEPING TRACK, THIS IS CODE RED 4 AND CODE RED 5!"  
  
Duo fell into step with Heero and whispered, "Do you want to make a bet that we know those 2 too?" Heero just shook his head and continued following the 3 "caught" intruders.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile... in the gym, where Trowa was looking out the gym windows--the equivalent of a second story windows-- more police cars were spotted. Then some familiar looking cars started to show up. As one of them stopped in front of Rosati, Trowa recognized the passenger--Sally Po!  
  
Trowa decided he should probably go down and report what was going on to her, like any good soldier would. As he brought his head back into the building, he heard the red alert notices, and _almost_ rolled his eyes. *Enough is Enough already!* he thought.  
  
He looked down to he gym floor to make sure there weren't any teachers lurking in the gym, or any intruders for that matter, with the high numbers they were reaching the chances were good that there _was_ an intruder in his area and he saw Lady Une standing there... No wait... it was Colonel Une! She had the glasses and the braided buns. As he looked down on her, she looked up at him. "Down here now, Barton, and prepare to be debriefed."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute, and did a forward flip off the window ledge and landed squarely and soundly on the floor.   
  
Though while he was flying in the air he heard, "CODE RED. YES, YET ANOTHER CODE RED. NUMBER 6. WOULD ANYONE ELSE SPOTTING AN INTRUDER JUST SEND A TEACHER TO THE OFFICE WITH HIM OR HER? ALL TEACHERS REPORT TO YOUR CLASSROOMS AND ALLOW THE POLICE TO SEARCH THE BUILDING. This is getting ridiculous." Obviously, Sister Joan didn't mean to have that last part heard.  
  
Just as Trowa started the debriefing, he heard the gym doors from the music hall opening. Une, on reflex, pulled out her gun and pointed it at the figure, aiming towards his heart. Mr. Wallace's not so menacing figured was squarely in the doorway, and he paled. Trowa flipped over Une and quickly disarmed her saying, "He's no enemy, Colonel, ma'am. He's just the chemistry teacher."  
  
"That's what you think he is," the Colonel said, her multiple personalities showing their wear on her. "Chemistry is a wonderful thing. You can make just about anything with it, be super-smart, and just claim to teach and get away with anything..."  
  
Trowa _did_ roll his eyes at that, and Mr. Wallace swallowed hard. He then sharply inhaled a breath as he saw her cock _another_ gun.... then paled to a shade resembling white, bleached sheets as he saw her release the trigger.  
  
BBBBAAAAANNNNGGGG!  
  
Trowa had calmly reached out and tilted the gun up and over so it shot over Mr. Wallace's head and out the window... the one Trowa had just been standing in.  
  
"Mr. Wallace," he said calmly. "Would you please come over here. We need to take you into custody."  
  
That was the straw to break this camel's back. "You? You want to take _me_ into custody? _You_ are the one with an intruder with you! Take _her_ into custody!" He started cracking up, and was no problem for Trowa to subdue, especially after he had both of Colonel Une's guns.  
  
*That was close,* Trowa thought looking at the gun he now held. *If Colonel Une-- If I hadn't moved the gun before she actually tried to shoot at Mr. Wallace... Life would be much more complicated.*  
  
"Now what do we do with him?" Trowa asked the Colonel just as he phone rang.  
  
"Hold on a second, Barton," she said, as she answered it and walked down to the other end of the gym.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mr. Wallace asked as his wits were returning to him.  
  
"That's a long story, and I don't feel like talking that much," Trowa said blandly. "But don't worry. I won't let her shoot you," *not that she could with the one gun loaded with blanks and the other gun a water gun weighted with sand,* Trowa finished in thought. No one really trusted her with real weapons anymore because who knows what would happen if her 2 personalities ever met... but the "Colonel" needed to have guns near; the "Lady" still can't stand violence, but is okay with the fake artillery.   
  
"That's good," he said, almost rolling his eyes as he thought, *What kind of kid is this guy? How the heck-- I'm not sure I really want to know, but I think I'm going to have to find out... and tell the Guidance Office! This boy really needs some help-- and probably the other 4 too!*  
  
The intercom system came on, and another announcement was made, much to Trowa's dismay, but it wasn't anything like he was expecting. "We're down to just 3 code reds now. No, it's not because some of those reports were duplicated, either. Three of the intruders have been caught and are currently being taken into custody. The police have arrived as well, and are helping with the search, but I need for the-- hold on a second," Sister Joan said by way of her announcement, though a phone was heard ringing in the background along with someone urgently getting Sister to pick it up.  
  
She did, however, forget to turn _off_ the microphone through the course of the conversation. "Hello? Yes... WHAT? EXCHANGE--exchange hostages?.... three for one? Who-- WALLACE? You have Chris? What? The intercom is still on-- OH... We have everything under control; there is nothing to worry about." (Obviously she just was informed that the PA was still on) "You will receive uh-- more information at a later time. Please remain calm." Then the system was quickly cut off.  
  
A few minutes later, Colonel Une came back to where Trowa was holding Mr. Wallace prisoner. "She's not cooperating. Execute him." Trowa was in such an utter state of shock he allowed his jaw to drop--about 1 to 1.5 centimeters--and his eyes widened as well--almost 3 to 4 millimeters.  
  
*When did this personality reach such an extreme?* He asked himself, then did something that would have caused the Perfect Soldier to frown. He ignored a direct order.  
  
"SILENCER!" Une yelled at him when she realized he ignored her order. "Exterminate that man. Follow your orders _soldier_!"  
  
Trowa looked over at the man he had been instructed to eliminate. Mr. Wallace was sweating bullets and praying he wouldn't be shot by any. "He has not laid eyes on a Gundam. I can't let any enemies who see Gundam live; those are my orders," Trowa then let out a sigh and turned squared shoulders to the Colonel. "I also have standing orders to up hold what the Preventers stand for. Therefore, my orders to destroy those threatening the peace we fought to establish and protect the innocent override your orders."  
  
The two top Preventers then held a glaring contest at each other. They glared... and stared... and glared some more. Trowa was thankful for all the "lessons" Heero had given in how to do this, and the fact that he knew how to make his mind go completely blank, or else the Colonel may have won. The contest ended in a draw, however, as they both managed to see Mr. Wallace's attempt to get away out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"Fine! But he's still a hostage--find some place to put him until we come to an 'understanding.'" Okay... to keep from dragging this scene out too much longer Trowa decided to take Mr. Wallace and hold him up in the lighting booth located on the café's roof... Unfortunately, Trowa didn't know about the entrance to it on the INSIDE of the school so he went outside and scaled the building with Mr. Wallace tied to his back (a passed out Mr. Wallace... he was just too overwhelmed).  
  
So imagine if you would the acrobat scaling an outside wall with a man at least his own height, if not taller, strapped to his back... and remember it is still winter in the fic so there is ice everywhere as well. I think it's is best to say that it's a GOOD thing Mr. Wallace was passed out. Once Trowa reached the top of the café, he walked through the large amount of snow and picked the lock into the booth. Once picked, Trowa entered and set his chem. teacher down on the floor, locked the door behind him and waited for further instructions.  
  
  
  
  
By now, the police were scouring the first floor, so Wufei took cover in a little office type room at one end of the 1st floor... which just happened to end up being the guidance office. Mrs. Pelker, the head guidance counselor came out of her mini-office in the office and saw the young man with his hand still on the knob.  
  
"You can't go out there, Wufei Chang--YES, I know your name. We decided you were in the first half of the alphabet so you are my concern," as she ushered him into here office. He unwillingly complied and sat stiffly down in the chair opposite her desk, which she moved to sit behind.  
  
"That's Chang Wufei..." he grumbled well under his breath.  
  
"Now Wufei... tell me a little about your self," Mrs. Pelker asked. When he replied "humph!" she pressed him further and got as far as receiving only answers of "yes" and "no." Well, there were some "no comment"'s but she classified herself by his promptness of reaction. Once the conversation progressed to the point where he kept answering, "I can't tell you that" she gave up and looked over her notes...  
  
"You seem to have a strong sense of right and wrong, good and bad, just and unjust, Wufei. It's so strongly established it almost makes me question your story of being brought up by a normal family..." when Mrs. Pelker let that hang in the air, Wufei stiffened more visibly.   
  
"Not that that's necessarily the case. Mind you, I haven't really had the opportunity to study any girls-- um... children who grew up in the cold harness of space, so there might not have been anything wrong. Please answer me this one question, and you don't have to if it's too personal," she persisted her tone trying to atone for offending him, yet subtly provoke him into answering. He, on the other hand, was a puzzle to her, and at the rate the intruders were coming they'd have all day to talk...   
  
Wufei almost rolled his eyes, stifled a yawn, and muttered something about "typical weak onnas" under his breath, which she took more notes on.  
  
"Not that a tough guy like you would have any fears from me..." Yep! Obvious provocation now. "Did you lose anyone close to you in the past?"  
  
"You mean _besides_ my wife dying?" That was mainly for the shock value... Wufei was definitely bored. "Yeah... my entire clan and colony have been destroyed. I'd say I've lost some people close to me..."  
  
"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that..." she said sincerely as she started jotting down some more information. "Was it one of those nasty, destructive, horrible, evil Gundams?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" He asked, instantly on the defensive.  
  
"I heard about one that was blowing up colonies, though I also heard they were all a bunch of renegades," she said matter-of-factually as she put down her papers. "Bunch of hoodlums no doubt, and that white dragon one was a real mystery. None of us could figure out where he stood on anything."  
  
Luckily she looked down just then as Wufei lost control of his "facemask" and let pure rage cross it. "Well... I think I figured out where you should go, at least, to do you service project. There is an institution in the area where battered women can go to escape their husbands or boyfriends and restart their lives." She then started rummaging in her drawers, "Obviously you would be a good example to them on how to over come devastating violence and maybe you'll even be able to teach them to fight back. You'd be able to make these women strong enough to show their faces back to the world and then fight for their rights and maybe even to seek justice."  
  
  
  
  
A tired Quatre was trying to get his work done, but the girls wouldn't let him. They were bored, and slightly scared, and tried to find distraction. The solution to their problem became obvious--Quatre. They kept asking him everything from his favorite color to his darkest secret. They wanted to know if had any sisters, where he lived, where he came from... you name it--they asked it _all!_  
  
Finally he said, after his small devilish side had been annoyed enough to actually show up, "What are you trying to do? Write about on the Winner heir?"  
  
They were all confused... and asked even more questions of Quatre... *Oh heck! I blew it!* he thought... "Hey! Can I get your opinion on my essay?" Eventually changing the topic.  
  
"'If the human factor is taken out of fighting a war, then the cause of the war has a possibility of being weak or pointless. Because the fighters and supporters don't have to decide if the cause is really worth dying for, they decide just if its worth all that money to buy, build and maintain the machines that will do the fighting instead.' So how's that?" Quatre asked, looking up at his audience.  
  
No one said anything... until all the girls broke out laughing. Then a voice came from behind him, "I enjoyed it Master Quatre"  
  
"Ahhhh!" the girls shrieked, adding to Quatre's developing headache, and then most of them dove behind the desk.  
  
"So much for being able to take care of yourselves," Quatre mused allowed. His comment's reward was by having a stapler thrown at his face.  
  
He didn't bother ducking it. Rashid grabbed it before it would even harm the young master, and then shot menacing glares at each of the girls and began to move his looming presence toward them, with the hurler as his objective.  
  
"YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO HARM MASTER QUATRE?!?!?!" he bellowed.  
  
The girls shrank further under the desk and behind the chairs. Quatre was highly amused by now and back in his usual good spirits. "Rashid, it's okay. I think they've already learned their lesson..."  
  
He got up from where he had been sitting on the floor, with a hand from Rashid, and now those two were exchanging pleasantries. Once that business was out of the way, Rashid came to the point he had been trying to avoid...  
  
"I'm sorry it had taken so long, Master Quatre. Abdul had troubles adjusting the Leo to the climate and then to the task of shoveling the snow..." he began to almost visibly shift his weight from one foot to the other, as was his fashion when telling Quatre news he'd rather not say but needed too do anyway. Usually, however, people normally couldn't tell he was shifting his weight...  
  
"And?" Quatre prompted. He had already known about that problem. *Must be pretty bad to make his want to shift his weight _that_ much.*  
  
He pulled a plain brown bag out from behind his back, and held it out to Quatre with one hand and bowed as he presented it. "Here is your lunch... I apologize for it taking so long and I take full responsibility for it being cold. I have become to used to the heat of Arabia and didn't think to put it in an insulated container."  
  
Quatre let out one of his casual laughs and said, "That's okay. I don't always need the special treatment, Rashid. But could you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Could you take those bags..." he said as he started leading Rashid out of the room. He stopped in his track when he heard the girls start babbling over into the phone in the office.  
  
"We-we've found an intruder! He's take--taking Quatre somewhere! Yes-- the new boy--the blond one!"  
  
"I--I think he might hurt him..." another one of them blubbered.  
  
Quatre spun around on his heels and was about to correct them when Rashid roared, "I would _~*NEVER*~_ do that!"  
  
"Easy Rashid," Quatre tried to say soothingly. "They don't know better..."  
  
Then a voice in the hall said, "Maybe I should keep an eye on them... while you and Master Quatre talk, Rashid." Then Abdul came and stood in the doorway.  
  
"OH NO! There is _ANOTHER_ one! HELP! We need help!" The girl yelled into the phone, just before she accidentally clicked the hang-up button on it.  
  
Almost immediately after that was the announcement about Code Red 4 and Code Red 5. As the doors from the school building were heard opening, the doors to the convent opened to reveal a large section of the Maguanacks flooding into the hall.  
  
  
  
  
In the school office, Hilde was screaming about how she wanted her lawyer and couldn't have any more points on her record while Noin was attempting to explain the situation to the police. Mrs. Hargis entered from the adjoining office of Ms. Lydon, the assistant principal, and took one look at Heero and said, "I knew you were involved in this. I was certain you would be trouble from day 1."  
  
"Congratulations, let's see what you won!" a VERY frustrated Duo said, looking away from comforting Hilde. "Let's see... as the first person to suspect something was wrong with us being here... you win... the 'No-DUH!' prize... Oh wait... you _weren't_ the first to have a problem with us being here. I'm sorry about that... you lose. But you can have the prize anyway."  
  
Mrs. Hargis turned to glare at Duo. Hilde, coming out of her state, gave her an "Are you insane?" look at her pathetic little glare and said, "Please? From what I hear, today is just 'Day 2.' Oh... and that glare is _nothing_ compared to some of the looks I've seen so there is no point in trying to make your face freeze that way."  
  
"You are just as bad as those boys over there," Mrs. Hargis said, virtually looking down her nose at Hilde. "Personally, I'd watch my back with those two. From the looks of them, they'll probably grow up to be a bunch of good-for-nothing fly-boys, and from the look of how the girls are reacting around here, they are definite flight risks, too. So I suggest you stop whatever relationship you've got going before you get hurt."  
  
Hilde didn't know who to kill first... this teacher who was being well past snobbish and was seriously out of place, or Duo who must have done something to give her probably cause for these accusations. Luckily, distraction was on the way to save both sets of necks, for now.  
  
Inside the lobby, a familiar voice was heard. "I need to see who was in charge of this operation--their job is over. I'm taking over this investigation," and all around where that voice was heard from, a circle of space was beginning to be formed. From there, a path was made up to the front desk where Zechs was talking to the former officer in charge. The Captain turned around and looked the person challenging his power square in the eye, blocking her view of the school's office.  
  
"You and what military? Just who do you think you are? You come barging in here and demand to be in control?" the large heavyset man said in his firmest tone. "I'll have you know I have some of the finest officers in the city here--and they're doing a mighty fine job of fighting back--even with that convent under siege."   
  
"Lt. Colonel Sally Po of Special Forces, and I have brought with me some of the top representatives of that force," Sally said as the man visibly deflated. "We _can_ take it from here."  
  
"Here to pick up the rest of the top then, are you Sally?" Noin joked over the captain's head.  
  
"NOIN! So that's why I couldn't find you when we received the call to head to this school! Is Zechs and the Colonel or Lady with you too?" she replied, literally pushing the police captain off to the side.  
  
"We got Zechs, Sally, but not Miss Split-personality," Duo said. "Hilde's here, though," Duo added feeling confident that he was back on her good side again.  
  
"Oh, Hilde. How's everything going? I haven't seen you in months..." Sally started talking as if there was no emergency in the building.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Mrs. Hargis yelled. "Can't you see that these three people are causing problems in this school? And... and is that a cat?" she added pointing to the feline who just now moved to sit at Heero's feet. "Whatever... probably Vincella's... Anyway--how can you just _socialize_ with the miscreants as if nothing was wrong?!"  
  
Noin whipped around, and was just about to tell this teacher exactly "what was wrong" with them when they all heard a voice with a warning tone come from the hall, "Noin..." Everyone looked over at the doorway and Zechs and Sally and Noin all came to immediate attention. Next Mrs. Hargis saw the three teens also snapped to attention, even Hilde--probably due to the person's "menacing" aura for Lady (yes... "Lady") Une was standing in the doorway.   
  
"At ease..." She said gently, and everyone shifted positions.  
  
"Oh... wow!" a forgotten Sister Vincella gasped... "He... Her-- D..."  
  
"Yes. This time you are seeing what you think you are seeing. That is the peaceful Lady Une..." Duo said rolling his eyes and there was an implied "Blah blah blah" in his tone.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Sister Joan said "calmly" as she returned from searching the building with her officer escorts. "And who are these new people in this building? Don't tell me we have _more_ code reds! We might as well go to code FUCHSIA or _SCARLET_!"  
  
Before anyone else could do anything, Mrs. Hargis went up to the principle and tattled everything... starting with the saluting and going on back all the way to Heero causing the server to crash the previous day. Before anyone could do or say anything more, Sr. Joan snapped, "Everyone--my office... NOW!"  
  
As everyone filed into the principal's office Ms. Lydon--who suddenly came from nowhere (where most of us wish she would have remained)--made an announcement summoning "all male students to the office."   
  
Oh yeah... their cover was most definitely _~*BLOWN*~_  
  
******************************************************  
I sat down about 4 weeks ago and tried to finish this fic... Unfortunately, since I was in a depressed mood I ended up writing this ending with the boys being transferred to SLUH, Abdul ended up shot, Relena was giving speeches to Rosati about being pacifists, and Heero ended up admitting his undying love...  
...for ice cream coated in strawberry chocolate sauce but he was telling Nataku while Duo was counting the fortune he had won from Quatre in poker. I also think Rashid might have died in the poker match... I've really tried to block that whole episode out of my mind.  
  
Well, luckily I realized the insanity and improbability of any of that and didn't save it. REALLY didn't think anyone would appreciate reading that massive plot twist, but I hope you like the ones I cooked up in this ending. There will be more, but I'm leaving the country soon so please forgive me for not getting anything out right away. Reviews are still greatly appreciated.   
  
Have a great summer everyone--and please review... and I'll love you forever if you read "The Village" and give me honest reviews of it!!!  
  
Axisor  
:þ  
  
PS-I hope the wait was worth this... I made it nice and long just to make up for it.  



	8. Rosati-Kain--Chapter 8

Rosati-Kain--Chapter 8   
By Axisor :þ  
  
Hello again! Yup, it certainly is time for me to get another part up, right? Well here it is. Sorry for the wait, but with being out of country and then going on college visits, I have had only so much time to work on this. I also have been splitting that time with the other series that I started (cheap publicity ad!) "Job Hunt" starring Heero, the out-of-work reference-free ex-Gundam pilot, in his attempt to find his way in the real world without even a GED. Sound interesting? Check it out when you're done here (don't worry... there will be a reminder at the end of the fic... I told you--cheap publicity).  
  
The disclaimer we all know and love: AU-fic, Gundam stuff ain't mine, though I wish it was... school exist but belongs to the archdiocese and the OOC of Trevor is ALL MINE! Merci, Arigatou, and read on...  
  
********************************************************  
Wufei heard the announcement summoning him to the office. On the verge of _actually_ grinning, he looked up at Mrs. Pelker and said, "That's me--I must be going then..." Surprisingly, it wasn't until he was almost into Sr. Joan's office that he realized that there was even a _possibility_ of trouble in being summoned.  
  
  
  
  
Quatre too had heard the call to the office; it came at a point where the police and Maguanacks were at a standoff. Just before, the officers had all yelled "Release the boy-hostage and we'll work out a deal."  
  
After a short time had passed, Quatre had managed to weave his way to the front of his side to say, "Hostage?! I'm not a hostage--I'm the one conducting these soldiers. Who's in charge of your side?" He stopped at the water fountain on the left that marked the middle of the narrow hall.  
  
"I am," a female voice came from the opposite end of the hall adding, "and since you must not be in danger any more," and as soon as she finished saying that the officers began to fade. "I can deactivate these guys, but if I get anymore trouble, young man, they can always go back up and fight with your troops again; that was a successful test run," she added.  
  
"Not quite," Abdul said suddenly the only one behind Quatre, with no other Maguanacks in sight. "Holograms against holograms does not make for a very good test, and since we out number you 2," then Rashid came out, "correction 3 to 1, we'll be in charge of whatever 'negotiations' that occur."  
  
Rashid stood in front and just to the right of Quatre, "And you can't take him anywhere," he added to Abdul's statement.  
  
Not letting the two large men intimidate her, the young officer said, "You 2 must be the two remaining intruders. You're coming with me... all 3 of you." Then on went a set of super cuffs on all 3 sets of wrists and before any objections could be made about Quatre, "You too, young man. You already admitted to being the leader, so you have to be brought in for questioning."  
  
As she led them all down the narrow hall, she began to talk into her headset to her unit, "Officer Jenny here. I'm in the convent on my way to the main building with the last 2 intruders and the leader too. Where is Captain McGuilility--what do you mean he's no longer in charge of this operation?... Lt. Colonel Po? Who's that and what's 'Special Forces'?"  
  
"Sally? Sally's in charge?" Quatre asked enthusiastically, "We'll just explain this to her. Then it'll all be straightened out."  
  
"Hold on a second. The leader seems to know the new Chief of Operations--so do the other intruders?! Did her credentials pan--they did? What about conflict of interest on her part? So there no--there is no way to have her pulled on that?... Fine. Where do I take them?... To the principal's office? On our way..." she ended the conversation with a sigh.  
  
"I wonder why Colonel Une isn't leading whatever-is-going-on," Quatre said out loud what obviously, he was wondering, "and why were the 'Special Forces' called in, though it might have been to rescue us... or everyone since work's been slow and 6 _is_ an extreme number but still..."  
  
As they left, the forgotten girls in the priest's office heard everything, and once all had left the hall, once girl ventured to admit, "Maybe he's not as boring as we thought he was..." Everyone else just nodded.  
  
  
  
  
Trowa ignored the announcement. He was told to stay put until the Colonel called her phone, which he had. He just hoped she didn't switch personalities to the Lady because then he could be forgotten up in the lighting booth since not all information carries over between Lady and Colonel.  
  
  
  
  
The Lady waited patiently--much more patiently than anyone else did--for all who were summoned to arrive and enter the increasingly small office. All that was left was for Trowa to show up. No one knew where he was. They had even sent some of the random Preventer soldiers to scour the area he was suppose to patrol; they had no luck, however.  
  
Everyone had gathered off in various groups to talk about what was going on. Heero even managed to get his file folder of pictures back from Zechs, with a promise of "never having looked at the pegasuses, unicorns, or griffins drawings." Heero was mildly suspicious and had to be on guard from the bored Duo who was attempting to snatch the file and see the previously mentioned "unseen" pictures. You know how much Duo loves mythical creatures like that and the God of Death and so on... about as much as he loves to annoy Heero.  
  
Anyway, it's a good thing all the teachers had been sent off to their homerooms or else it would have gotten even more crowded, with Mrs. Hargis taking over Mr. Wallace's, to take roll of the students who were receiving police and Special Forces' escorts back. Security yada-yada essentially.  
  
Finally when Sr. Joan could no longer stand waiting and had already made 3 announcements explicitly requesting Trowa Barton to report to the office she gave up waiting. As soon as the Lady started to tell the explanation of who she was, the nun-principal stood up saying, "I knew I recognized you! You're the person I talked to on the phone about trading 'prisoners.'"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied honestly.  
  
"Wait a second," Sally said getting up from her chair, taking the glasses out of Une's pocket and placing them on here face. After waiting a few seconds, she asked, "We're in the boys' principal's office, and she'd like to know if you knew where Trowa is and if you can get him to come down here, so can you?" All the non-Preventers staff present looked at Miss Po like she was insane.  
  
"I can get a hold of him, if we are in negotiations."  
  
When she was told that they were, she just grabbed up Sr. Joan's phone, dialed 9 out, and then continued dialing away. A few minutes later, Trowa came in with a recovering Mr. Wallace. Mr. Wallace was shocked back into reality with the sight in the office. There were 4 unknown people to the right, all 5 boys, plus a girl, to the left, and an unknown man with a police women discussing particle and wave light theories just inside the narrow alcove of the room. To top that off, the crazy women who wanted him killed conversing with Sr. Joan and Ms. Lydon at the desk as if this was a semi-regular occurrence. Finally, he was able to stammer, "What's going on in here?"  
  
"Well, Chris, that's what we're here to find out," Ms. Lydon said with an eerie calm. "So far we know that the boys aren't what they appear to be."  
  
"I could have told you that!" Mr. Wallace strongly retorted. "That one," he continued pointing to Trowa, who had taken to carelessly leaning against the wall--his typical position, "was enough to convince me of that--and he's somehow involved with the Gundams!"  
  
"Now why would you think such an absurd thing like that?" Quatre said with a confused expression on his face. Then he leaned on Heero's shoulder as he released an uneasy laugh... until he felt the muscles tense further under him, and decided to stand up tall again. He stood up just in time to catch an attacking Trevor in his arms, though Quatre did quickly have the savaged beast subdued to a mere purring kitten within moments of apply the ear-scratch defensive maneuver.  
  
"He's right, guys," Heero said, as monotone as ever. "We might as well tell them..." He let them complain for a little bit before he continued in his bland tone, "They already figured most of it out... We might as well tell them that we are the _mechanics_ of the Gundams."  
  
Over false complaints about security breaches, "That does explain the Gundam line... and how Wufei knew so much about the properties of Gundamium," Mr. Wallace muttered, sorting through the bits of information he had gathered so far.  
  
While he was thinking about that, Ms. Lydon was working on the little bits of oddness that she found with the situation, "Why you guys, and why this school and... and just why?"  
  
Duo gave her his classic "I-look-like-I'm-on-crack-and-I-don't-care" grin and added in a dash of the "Isn't-it-obvious" head tilt along with a hint of the ideal "You're-an-idiot" body posture just before he gave his simple explanation. "Some boys work on cars in their spare time; we just happened to work on Gundams in our spare time during the War. With a few words dropped by the pilots, we got hired by the Reconstruct-O-Replicate Agency for work on the life-size models," then he finished off with a "Whatever" shrug which nicely complimented his "Well-duh!" tone of voice.  
  
"As to why we are here," Wufei said, more polite than expected but of course, their cover was on the line. "Education is a law that couldn't be worked around, even for us, and the schedule here is such that if there was a problem at work, at least one of us could have gone, fixed it, and returned without missing a class, or many classes... not to say that we enjoy playing hooky..." Trowa elbowed Wufei right in the middle of his ribs... dead on the bruise he got from his many elbowings the day before.  
  
"But why not just get tutoring? Like the stars do?"  
  
"Well, Sister," Rashid said, "It doesn't quite work out right for why they go to school. They pretty much know everything any school could teach them--except some minor points and religion--"  
  
"So they're here for a religious education?" Sister Joan asked with surprise in her voice.  
  
"Not really--Duo's early education apparently was geared more for the priesthood, until a tragedy killed Father Maxwell..." Even Heero saw the shadow of pain lingering at the edges of Duo's face, which was why he stopped talking.  
  
"The real reason," Quatre said, "why we are going to any school has many parts--most we can't tell you, some you wouldn't understand, and the rest won't make sense without everything else. Please understand, we didn't come here to cause trouble or to hurt anyone but to learn to be as 'normal' as any teen can be." He let out a silent sigh as he gave his words a little time to sink in as well as the vague, but forceful, look of "you better agree" he gave to everyone who knew the truth.   
  
Eventually he continued his "political magic" once he received signs of acknowledgement from all who had received the look. "The circumstances surrounding each of our lives before and during the war didn't really prepare us for life after the fighting. Out of that--" meaningful look again but just at the intruders this time, including, somehow, Hilde who was right behind him. "--grew today's problems as we struggled to live in this time of peace while holding onto what we were before."  
  
Quatre's explanation was punctuated by a silence no one wanted to break until Officer Jenny could no longer hold her tongue about the points that frustrated her. She started off by apologizing then, "If you, Quatre, are _just_ a Gundam mechanic, then why were you leading a band of soldier--holographic ones, but still--with this big guy over here calling you 'Master'?"  
  
If this had been a show like Pokémon, every one of the boys would have massively sweatdropped and fallen over making incohesive sounds. As this show is not like the aforementioned one, the reactions were quite different and varied, thus showing how much more realistic this show is than the other one.  
  
Une didn't have a reaction; though Sally (who collapsed into the chair she was already starting to sit in) had just administered something that was suppose to help bridge the gap between personalities. Une may still have been dazed by that, however in contrast, the people in her head fighting for how to react very well could have caused being dazed.  
  
Another one who didn't know how to react was the blond Arabian himself; he couldn't believe he had completely missed those. Quatre started off by looking dumbfounded and shocked, but soon began to start growing a ZERO-crazed look in his eye. The "calm" part of his mind made him absently pass the "monster"--who thoughtfully was providing purring background music for all the following reactions--to a fish-mimicking Hilde (so the fish was holding the cat for once).  
  
Just as he reached the brink of snapping, he cracked. He started evil-laughing and then spontaneously pulled a Goku (or a Genki for MR fans) with an embarrassed laugh, one hand up and behind his head with a foolhardy explanation about being a "Master Mechanic" and the perks which go along with it. Abdul and Rashid vociferously gave agreement, and muttered excuses for their different excuses previously given by themselves.  
  
On a different noted reaction, Mr. Barton pulled down his famous bangs, for lack of a cap to hide his face behind. The next stage of his reaction to Officer Jenny was wishing to be absorbed by the wall, another purpose, perhaps, of pulling in the protruding hair. Finally, the Silencer failed to silence his mutters of how it had to be a horrible nightmare and he'd wake up any moment with Leon on the base or Catherine throwing knives at the circus and all would be good again.  
  
Officer Jenny's accusations' response from Duo would have been his psychologist's dream. His mutters, which bordered on mumbles, kept switching from 3rd to 1st person POV as he rationalized why it had to be true in terms Shinigami and he had to be the God of Death for Shinigami was he. There was also something about her being quiet before he had G.O.D. seek her out. Though if his psychologist had this directed at him or her and realized how serious Duo was about it, it would be more of a nightmare than a dream.  
  
Another person caught in the middle of a nightmare was Wufei. His eyes went into a black blank stare and his alto voice joined the Muttering Chorus, harmonizing with singing of how Quatre was blond and that Justice (the officer) was ruining them. He increased his volume when he reached the part about expecting it from a woman and so on until he was back at Quatre's blond-ness. Luckily it was all in his native tongue or else the percussion of hands slapping face would have joined the chorus.  
  
In another area of the small room, Noin--sitting quietly behind Zechs-- honestly wasn't paying attention at all to what was going on. Instead, she was braiding the end of Zechs' hair--knowing how well Quatre can talk the boys out of any situation, and becoming bored with the old routine. She knew the cues for when to make eye contact and nod. She was just pulling out her 3rd braid when she was snapped back into reality by Zechs' sudden dart across the room to cover Heero's mouth and hopefully stop his reaction. Unfortunately, the Lightning Count wasn't fast enough to stop the huge boo-boo the Perfect Soldier just made.  
  
See, the problem Heero had was that the very large doses of stress and unusual circumstance he had been put through recently combined with his very much lack of sleep to give him only a thread of nerves still connected to his already screwed up reality. Then Officer Jenny snipped that, allowing the sanity to float away into oblivion and sent him spiraling into his interrogation training.   
  
The only things Heero would say in this mode were his name, rank and serial number... over and over again until his interrogators relaxed their guards enough for him to escape. Zechs managed to muffle the number, but his serial number wasn't that bad, just 0101010101010101. Unfortunately, name and rank came first, and they were pretty bad. "Name: Unknown. Call name: Heero Yuy. Rank: Gundam Pilot First-Class comma Major. Serial number: Zero-one-zero-one-zero-one-zero-one-zero-one..." was what he said in an unimaginably more monotone voice than what he normally used.  
  
Then, as Duo commented on how it couldn't get any worse, Heero made it worse. Zechs was so busy muffling the struggling cover-breaker, he didn't notice Heero's twitching right hand grab his unprotected gun until he had his hands wrenched away with Heero's left-hand and kicked in the stomach to the ground--gun cocked and almost point-blank range from the middle of his maskless face.  
  
No one moved--well, Officer Jenny drew her gun, or tried to but Abdul disarmed her for her own safety before Heero could do her any harm.  
  
Suddenly Sr. Joan stood up and yelled, "HEERO YUY! What do you think you are doing?!? Guns aren't allowed on school property!"  
  
As his head snapped around to the yelling woman, Duo took his opportunity to tackle the crazed maniac and knock the gun out of the room and into the hallway. Then Quatre came over and helped hold his arms down while Wufei and Trowa held down the feet... all of them yelling for everyone else to stay back.  
  
"Let me go!" Heero yelled, actually having intense passion present in the voice. "I will get out sooner or later, enemy!"  
  
"Enemy? We're friends Heero." Trowa said, very worried about his comrade.  
  
"Is anyone else getting 'Trevor Yuy' flashbacks here?" Duo said as his grip slipped.  
  
"THAT'S IT! You're a genius Maxwell!" Wufei yelled, somehow, through clenched teeth.   
  
"I am?" he said, totally puzzled. Wufei was acting very OOC.  
  
"Heero! Listen to me! Look at that cat that onna has in her arms..." Wufei grunted. When Heero finally locked eyes on the semi-still purring beast (who was too confused to do anything else) he continued, "That's your pet" the word spat out "and if HE trusts us, then shouldn't you. Remember all the hours of training you put into him... He's your pride and joy."  
  
"YEAH! You gotta remember Heero! You just gotta," Hilde pleaded. "We're all friends here... take a breath and understand. You're going to hurt yourself!"  
  
He finally stopped struggling, and Trevor jumped from her arms and rubbed his head up against his confused master. "Meow? MRAww..." he said when he received no begrudged response, aside from, "I've never had a pet."  
  
"Come on Heero! We are just trying to help... Does anyone happen to have some rope on them?" Duo said that as he tried to keep his best friend pinned while he realized how much of a losing battle it was.  
  
Noin volunteered the rope she was carrying around in her purse, and refused to answer questions about it just as Hilde pulled some bun-g cord from her duffel bag which she brought... "I was planning on strapping you to the chair to interrogate you..." she explained with a shrug handing it over to Duo in a moment of calm in the struggle.  
  
"Gee... thanks..." he said. Just as he turned his face back toward Heero, the Arab's grip slipped and Heero punched Duo square in the jaw and then came back with a swift elbow making contact on the other side of the jaw. Next with just as swift a movement, he jerked his other hand free and knocked Quatre back into a chair; Heero pushed Duo into Wufei and Trowa and then was swiftly caught up in a wrestling match with Zechs as those three were knocked back into the wall.  
  
At a crucial moment where the two were apart, Trevor went into fight for his master, and a "Trevor--Back!" automatically escaped from Heero's lips.  
  
Surprisingly, all the young pilots were caught up in Heero's sudden memory surge that they all rushed him and actually had a massive group hug, which quickly ceased when they regained control a moment later. Sally, who admitted to not being a psychologist, gave a guess at him suffering temporary insanity and was given permission to tend the wounded in Ms. Lydon's office with Hilde acting as her nurse aide.  
  
Abdul retrieved the gun from the hall while Officer Jenny was sent off to return to her unit now that the building was officially secure. With the principal's office now consisting of Ms. Lydon, Sr. Joan, Une, Rashid, Abdul, and Noin, the discussion began on what to do about the boys, with just about all the cards being laid on the desk, for lack of a table.  
********************************************************  
  
I know... another evil cliffhanger. I really do realize how horrible these can be, and at least it isn't as bad as some are--and could be! There was just too much to write and too little time before I head off to more college stuff/torture.  
  
Okay... my notes to you guys:  
Kaen-chan --nope, not the same Ms. Mueller but thanks a bunch for all your suggestions  
  
Gothic Valley Girl (and others who requested it)-- I found a better place to put the betting scene and Heero's admittance to his undying love... but you'll have to wait a bit to get there   
  
Fox Goddess--I tried to write out the numbers, but it has become a habit to just hit the keys when doing fanfics... and with the time crunch this time I couldn't but I will attempt to in RK9--promise and I will eventually get around to e-mailing you... OI! I almost had more downtime with school in session  
  
Okay... as you can tell, reviews do mean much to me... and I do read them and try to work the suggestions in. So now that you read, please review and I apologize that this wasn't my normal level of humor because the end of it did turn into a rush job. That's why there is at least 1 more part to this story, so I can tie up all the ends and have many of the earlier things come back and bite the boys in the butt! (Got guesses and suggestions?)  
  
1 more thing!  
*********  
Silver Dragonfly-- I LOVE YOU!!!!! You guys (a.k.a. readers) have no idea how much this girl has helped me on this story... I came to SO many dead ends and corners... yeah-- go check her stuff out; it's only fair! And you should (and probably will though it's not up at this exact moment in time) see some of the stuff for Job Hunt she's helped me come up with... like (yup--the cheap commercial) Kindergarten teacher, Commercial Airplane pilot... Burger King and McDonald's (at the same time) employee...  
**********  
  
Thanx always to my beta, SilverTenshi (who retired from writing so there is no need to advertise for her anymore...)! To you Sil, send me the beta's and I'll implement them when I get back--k? And to you all, the mistakes in this part were my own because I was too impatient to wait for the file from her to arrive.  
  
  
Axisor  
:þ  



	9. Rosati-Kain--Chapter 9

Rosati-Kain Chapter 9  
By: Axisor  
  
Before I begin I want to thank everyone who has been reading this fic and reviewing. It really does mean a lot and I feel bad that I haven't been able to respond to them all personally but somehow it seems that time is being sucked into a black hole or something. I haven't even been able to respond to a lot of personal e-mails! I'd like to give a great big hand to everyone who sent reviews for rk8 to me via e-mail like Kaen-chan, Silver Dragonfly, res09fz6, Sue Dibble (both unknowns to me) and I'm sure I'm forgetting people or that hotmail just up and decided to delete them but the reviews were much appreciated. Okay, now I'll let you get on to the long awaited ending... which ended up being not as long as I thought it was going to be...  
  
WAIT!!!!! First--I forgot I don't own anything but the cat Trevor! School and yada junk.... I'm sure you know that part by now and if not you can read the other disclaimers to figure it out.  
  
Now onto the fic...  
  
***********************************************  
Zechs had his injuries dealt with first so he could go back to the important meeting on the Gundam pilot's scholastic fate--a meeting the pilots were not allowed to attend. He whined when the numerous scratches on his face and arms were cleaned out and wouldn't let then put butterfly bandages on them. He complained about his headache--but refused to take medicine. Basically, he wouldn't cooperate with the good doctor at all and all he would do was rub his right hand on his abdomen where a colorful bruise was forming. All that Sally could do for that was to give him some more of the numbing ointment she had put on his sore aching muscles--also against his complaints of pampering. As he left, the twenty-something year old was still mumbling about how he was getting too old to keep up w/ the youngin's.  
  
Now the "youngin's" he couldn't keep up with actually had more injuries than he did. Quatre had a sore back and head from being propelled into that chair by Heero--plus several large bruises. Wufei and Trowa had sore ribs from Duo being thrown at them, though Wufie also had bruised ribs from being elbowed almost every time he opened his mouth the previous day. The four that tried to hold Heero down had wrist pain as well, which they rubbed the numbing ointment on too. Wufei tried to do sneak some on his broken fingernail, too, but was caught in the act.  
  
Then there were the injuries which Sally and Hilde could do nothing about, like Wufei's black eye from where Duo's braid *THWACKED* him or Trowa's chipped bangs from that same collision--a sad result of too much hair care products making it super stiff. Oh, and Heero's injured wrists and ankles from being restrained, and bruised knuckles. Though he wouldn't let any of them touch his injuries, so it wasn't Sally or Hilde's fault he wasn't treated.  
  
Now it is time to rejoin the pilots as Sally was dealing with the last of the inured--Duo...  
  
"I wouldn't suggest talking for a while, Duo," Sally said sympathetically after examining his jaw.  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked, and then received the same massive jolt of pain surging through his entire face. You would think the first 20 times that it had happened to him would have taught him not to talk.  
  
"We're going to have to immobilize it."  
  
"YES! Weeks of quiet!" Wufei exclaimed over Duo's moan, then was immediately assaulted by Hilde and received severe glares from the boys who ended up restraining the girl.  
  
"Heero seems to have broken your jaw--fractured in 2 places," Sally said calmly as she closed her medical bag and then stepped between Duo and Heero just as Duo started to lunge at Heero's throat. Obviously Duo was all for giving his best friend a little 'eye for an eye.'  
  
"The rest of you can return to class, but Duo will have to return to the base with me," Sally said so calmly that if Noin hadn't peeked in to check on the pilots, she would have sworn that all that was going on in the room was nothing but love, peace, and wildflowers--or at least the Gundam equivalent of that. Instead she saw Duo lunging to maim Heero, and Hilde reaching to scratch, strike, or strangle Wufei while testing the restraints provided by Trowa and Quatre.   
  
"No! I'm not going!" Duo said, through all the pain his broken jaw gave him and tried a final leap at Heero's not-so exposed throat. Unfortunately Heero reflexively blocked and walloped Duo in the jaw... again.  
  
Upon hearing the scream that Duo gave out, Hilde escaped the distracted Trowa and Quatre... but instead of killing the Chinese man she went and dealt Heero a _very_ painful blow. She showed everyone a perfect below-the-belt knee-strike, which surprisingly, Heero did nothing to defend against. After all it was his fault that Duo's jaw had been broken, and we know how well Heero deals with guilt... can we say "Sylvia Noventa"?  
  
Zechs saw the now slightly curled up Heero and the satisfied Hilde comforting the now avenged Duo out of the corner of his eye and elbowed Noin to show her. When she--who was bored with the meeting she was supposed to be attentive to--explained what she had seen happen to Zero's pilot, Mr. Marquis had to bite off the tip of his pen to keep him from laughing out right.  
  
While washing the ink out of his mouth--and probably a good number of foul words too--at a water fountain, Zechs got a call from the Gundam reconstruction crew asking about Heero's file... and then discovered the other 10 messages on his voice mail.  
  
So he extracted Noin from the meeting, knowing exactly how much she wanted to stay, and got her to "volunteer" to warm up the truck. Then he went into Ms. Lydon's office and managed to suppress his smirk as he addressed Heero about the file and received agreement in an altered version of the usual monotone voice--slightly higher pitched, that is...  
  
Heero led Zechs out through the snow-covered courtyard into the convent, ordering Trevor to stay with Abdul while the two rival pilots retrieved everything necessary from the boys' secluded lockers. When Heero opened his locker, he had discovered that a very longhaired someone had (at some point in time even the author isn't fully aware of) plastered Heero's portion of "Operation Deceive and Survive" all over the inside of the locker door.  
  
Unfortunately, Heero saw the pictures of him and Relena at the same moment as the over-protective brother. In an effort to minimize Zechs' exposure to the pictures and scheme Heero himself had manufactured, Heero reached a hand in quickly whipped out the file folder with the much needed Gundam designs, but he forgot about the diskette which he had sitting on top of it.  
  
The diskette left the locker shelf on a trajectory that caused it to smack Zechs in the middle of his chest. He reflexively caught the disk and looked at the label on it. "Wedding?!?!?!?!?" he asked after pinning Heero to the wall a foot in the air with his right lower arm pressed firmly against his captives throat. The Gundam file fell to the ground with the papers spilling all over the floor. "Wedding? Why do you have wedding on this disk and pictures of you and my baby sister in your locker?" Zechs' eyes narrowed as he used his left hand to open the locker door. "Wedding magazines pages too? What's next--budgets?"  
  
"Y--yes..." Heero managed to squeak out. "On the disk--as well as readings and vows and everything else..." This wasn't like any hostage situation Heero had ever been trained to deal with so he felt it best to cooperate as best as possible, though the growing flames in the blonde's eyes wasn't the reaction he'd predicted. "It's a pro-ject!"  
  
Zechs could not believe his ears! This little... little... corrupt space-brat had been planning a wedding to the innocent Relena! His anger caused him to lash out at Heero and press his arm further against the pilot's throat and cut off more of his air. "A PROJECT?!?!?!?! That's what my sister is to you? A project... I should--oh... I can't think of anything painful enough to do to you!"  
  
It's hard to tell if Zechs was normally stronger than Heero or not, but with anger helping to fuel his actions Heero didn't stand a chance. The only thing that saved Heero was God's intervention, for just as Zechs really started to lean into Heero and cut off all his air entirely Father Nick was heading back to his office. "What's going on young man? And why do you have that boy pinned against the wall?" he asked in a voice that made it almost impossible to tell he was silently praying for Heero's life.  
  
"What?!" asked the startled Zechs as he whipped his head around to look at the new intruder-hair coming around to lightly wack Heero in the face. Heero took this moment to strike Zechs across the neck and then kick him right in the knee. Upon hitting the ground again Heero got just out of arms distance from Zechs.  
  
"It's a school project--the weddings stuff. For religion class we had to plan 3 weddings," Heero said, fighting the urge to rub his sore throat.  
  
"And the pictures?"  
  
"Everyone of us has pictures like those--only it's Hilde for Duo and Sally with Wufei," Zechs started to give Heero a mocking grin as he started to close in on his prey again... "Okay--I know, but good enough. Fine... in the locker next to mine are pictures of Trowa and Catherine and next to his is Quatre and all his sisters, plus some random girls I pulled from some ads."  
  
"Why did you do it, young man?" the nearly forgotten priest asked in shock, looking at Heero like he had committed some horrible sin.  
  
"It was to keep the girls here from throwing themselves at us--though Duo put 'em up in my locker, and for that he will pay... So yes, in a way I used you sister, but I engineered the pictures with my laptop and she wasn't going to have to know about it."  
  
"I don't believe you..." Zechs growled and took another step closer to Heero as Heero took a step back for everyone of his forward.  
  
"Stop looking like Quatre on the Zero system and think. Why would I plan anything like this with your sister?" Heero's back made loud contact with the wall behind him. *Dang it--trapped,* he thought as he noted Zechs blocked his only escape route. "That came out wrong... There is no way I'd marry anyone right now while the chances of me ever getting a real job are in jeopardy--let's face it. Without any proof of education, job offerings are slim. Besides, ask Father and he'll tell you the Wedding stuff is for a _SCHOOL_ project."  
  
"This is over Sister Vincella's Wedding Project? Isn't that due soon?"  
  
"Yes! That's why I worked hard on it in all my available minutes last night while there were moments of down time. It was a _mission_ that needed to be completed." Heero said, and almost spat the word out. "You really should know me better than that Zechs..."  
  
Zechs grumbled something and decided to think the answer over. "If I figure out this is a lie Heero... you're dead. Oh, and don't think I can't do it... I've proven I can get into your room without you knowing until it's too late, and there is always other ways of getting at you... I know how to wire and fly just as well as you do, pilot-boy... there are a number of people who you can look up that'll prove I don't make threats lightly."  
  
"Hn...." Heero replied as he picked up the file again and handed it to Tallgeese's pilot. Then he picked up one of the bags they had left next to the lockers and threw it at Zechs, "Make yourself useful and carry some of this to the office."  
  
"That's it? You're just going to let him make a serious threat on your life and then expect him to help you?"  
  
Both pilots looked at the priest like he had grown two heads, well, as best as they could and still have their emotionless masks still on, and just walked back past the dumbfounded man of God. As they passed, Father made a sign of the cross over them and prayed... prayed for everyone and everything... almost as if there was no tomorrow.   
  
As Heero and Zechs began their return to the small office, Sister Joan made an announcement that classes would resume. So these two lone males were fighting upstream and downstream through the girls trying to get to their classes. There was jostling and bumping, near hits and near misses, and all around sudden chaos in the hall. It was enough to give almost anyone a headache--which medication.. er... "candy" was also being given out to help treat--but on top of that was this...  
  
"INTRUDER!" "Not another one!" "What's going on here?" "Should we tell someone?" "AH! He's got a bag!" "Maybe it's a bomb!" "Is that boy his hostage?"--All being yelled from every direction around them. As the entropy ensued, Heero, the beloved, tight-lipped, calm soldier, yelled/borderline screamed, "He's been reported! I'm escorting him to the office. CLEAR A PATH!"   
and like Moses and the Red Sea, the hall parted for Heero and his "prisoner."  
  
Then as the two calmly carried their bags to the Office, four heads poked out from Sr. Joan's doorway and a fuzzy critter came charging down, almost like he knew about Zechs' attempt on his master's life. Trevor ceased his headlong dash after a simple glare from Heero. Unfortunately, it was too late to stop the chorus of awing girls.  
  
Trevor took up the spot as rear guard for the remaining stretch to the office, though whether it was to watch the "prisoner" or receive chin scratches and so on becomes a little sketchy. A certain factor, though, is this one thought that kept going through Heero's head, *I hope they kick us out... Please let them kick us out of this school... This is one mission I _want_ to fail.*  
  
  
  
Back in the principal's office, events had occurred that proved otherwise. The other boys had been allowed back in and a list of rules had been drawn up for them to follow during the rest for their Junior year at the school--they'd discuss Senior year plans over the summer. There were promises that the intervention of the government and military forces had not impact on the decision. So, taken from the book "Rules for Every Occasion for the Principal who Follows Every Rule in the Book" which Sister Joan had, is the rule sheet they received:  
  
1. Boys are not allowed to wear skirts (including kilts) and are always to follow the dress code; note there will soon be a "No Baggy Pants" rule added  
2. Boys are not allowed to carry purses with them, including the genderless European bags  
3. Boys are not allowed to play on the school's sports teams   
4. No absences unless a higher ranking officers calls before 8 AM and a copy of some sort of issued orders are received for school files upon each students return to school  
5. All visitors are required to come in through the front door and present security clearances  
6. Always schedule training exercises around tests and labs  
7. Always have assignments in on time--no matter what, and saving the world is not an acceptable excuse  
8. Leave Gundams at home  
9. No bringing of work to school  
10. No recruiting on school premises   
11. Beware that you are not allowed to crab back at PMS-ing girls.  
12. Encourage the young women in your classes to dress modestly by saying you prefer that over the sloppy regard for simple easy dress code rules  
13. Avoid closets and dark corners   
14. Always have your own personal key to the men's room with you at all times  
15. No jumping on objects over four and half feet tall, including gym windows  
16. No lurking   
17. No fighting   
18. No guns   
19. No hacking   
20. No pets allowed on campus  
21. No bringing of circus animals to school  
22. No breaking of other students' bones on campus  
23. No sudden cases of amnesia or relapses allowed on school premises--therefore, not an excuse for missing tests either  
24. No losing of sanity on campus  
25. No blowing up the school on or off school premises   
  
Duo had already started planning a bet to see who thought Wufei would break rule 11 or Heero break rule 19 first, especially since no one stated that following the rules would be a mission or order for them to follow.  
  
When they heard a sudden order echo down the hall, the four other pilots popped their heads out to see who it was. They weren't surprised in the least that the order had been followed, just at how slow the reaction was and the black bullet that shot through their feet.   
  
"Hey Heero!" Quatre said in the hall when the pilot was close enough to hear him. Quatre held up Heero's copy of the rules, with numbers 9, 17, 20, and 22 highlighted and 20 was also triple underlined, "We're staying for the rest of the year!" The cheer in the hall drowned out the groan that actually escaped the Perfect Soldiers lips. Now the Perfect Soldier had to become "the Perfect Student."  
***********************************************  
Okay, yeah, I was REALLY mean to the poor, poor pilots in this part but there is a reason behind that--while writing this, I was:   
  
a) At a camp with an 8 to 1 male/female ratio (it was nice, but made it hard to sympathize with the guys)   
b) Dealing with my now ex-boyfriend... yeah, I'll leave the details to your imagination  
c) Dealing with guy friends who found out that I was now single... oh--and if any of you guys are reading this here's a tip--you're really great guys but I'm really _not_ looking for a new bf!  
  
On to the rest of you... I really hope you enjoyed the Rosati-Kain story. There will be a sequel--RK: Junior Retreat in which the boys are on a religious retreat that has always turned into a cryfest. Will the boys survive being trapped in a place for 2 days with 50 or so crying girls?  



End file.
